A Princess Named Garnet
by NoelleFord1
Summary: Zidane Tribal, your average lowerclass bandit, and Queen Garnet Til Alexandros, your highclass royal Queen, are complete opposites. But when Garnet is sent to Camp Gaia, will the tables turn? Could this be true love? ZxD. Finished. Beware of Kuja Bashing!
1. Too Early

A PRINCESS NAMED GARNET  
  
By. Angel Rinoa Heartilly  
  
*My FIRST ff9 fic!! So beware..don't worry I DID beat the game :)*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Too Early:  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Garnet rolled over, falling off the bed. 'There goes Steiner again..every morning he scares me like that'. She threw off her blanket, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock. How could camp start at six o' clock? She sighed.  
  
"How could camp possibly start at six o' clock!?"  
  
She yelled back to Steiner,  
  
"I do not know, princess. But, it is way out of my will."  
  
Garnet looked a bit puzzled. 'Sure Steiner was confusing, but NEVER this confusing'. She quickly took a shower, and put on her camp clothes she..or should she say Beatrix bought yesterday. She then came down at the royal table for a quick breakfest,  
  
"Why, Princess. I'm afraid you cannot take that pendant with you."  
  
Beatrix replied at the table. Garnet gave her a dirty look,  
  
"What!? How dare you speak to me like that!"  
  
She yelled. 'I AM the princess around here.' Steiner and Beatrix grew silent. Just then a bus beeped out in front of Alexandria Castle's parking lot. 'Already!?' Garnet diserted the table, not even saying goodbye.  
  
"The Priness isn't herself these days."  
  
Steiner pointed out. Beatrix rolled her eyes,  
  
"What she needs is a nice boyfriend."  
  
Steiner chuckles,  
  
"Please, Beatrix. A boyfriend? The Princess."  
  
Steiner started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"She just needs a bit of nature."  
  
********  
  
Garnet got on the bus sheepishly, 'Where do I sit?'. She saw a girl with white hair, a rat you could say. She decided to sit there,  
  
"Ahem. Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
She asked, shyly. The girl nodded,  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"I'm Garnet."  
  
She introduced, smiling. The girl smiled back,  
  
"Freya. Hey wait. Are you Garnet? ....PRINCESS Garnet?"  
  
Garnet nodded,  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
A girl with purple hair looked at Freya,  
  
"What?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"This girl is Princess Garnet!"  
  
The girl with purple hair, took Garnet's hand  
  
"I'm Eiko."  
  
She introduced.  
  
"Oh, and this is my friendliest Friend, Mog."  
  
She said, grabbing mog out from her dress pocket. 'Different..Yes, that's what they are.' Just before Garnet could talk more, a boy entered the bus making all the girls sigh heavily,  
  
"Hiya ladies."  
  
He said, flirting with every girl as he walked by to the back.  
  
"Zidane. Get a grip. You're NEVER going to have a girlfriend!"  
  
Freya screamed.  
  
"Wow, babe. You sure got temper."  
  
A black mage behind Zidane then said,  
  
"Y..You got alot of g..guts saying that Zidane."  
  
Zidane smirked,  
  
"SO. Any of you ladies in the Alexandrian group?"  
  
The black mage sheepishly raised his hand. 'Watch me be stuck with him.' Garnet thought. Zidane stared at her. 'Oh no. He recognized me.'  
  
"Don't believe we've met."  
  
He added, kneeling down.  
  
"I'm ..Zidane Tribal."  
  
He said, flirtishly. Garnet couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
  
"Garnet."  
  
He stared at her,  
  
"THE Garnet?"  
  
'That's it this is getting quite annoying.' Zidane then added,  
  
"Pleased ta meetchya."  
  
Eiko slapped him,  
  
"Zidane you're so annoying."  
  
Author's N/A:  
  
I know Eiko loves zidane, but she was just jealous..ya?  
  
"Are we there yet, this twit is bothering me!"  
  
Some kid yelled.  
  
"God Amarant, so mean."  
  
A girl with raven black hair pointed out,  
  
"You remind me of my knight,"  
  
Garnet rolled her eyes.  
  
'Seriously ARE we there yet?' Eiko turned to Garnet,  
  
"I'm either in the Alexandrian or Lindblum groupie. How 'bout you?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Oh. Umm..Alexandrian."  
  
She smiled,  
  
"I like Alexandrian better. At least you an' Vivi 'll be in it."  
  
"Whose Vivi?"  
  
Eiko then pointed to the black mage. Just then some boy with a..skirt on..? 'Oh God.'  
  
"Damn, there's the dumb brother of mine."  
  
Zidane said, getting up.  
  
"Well well well. Zidane. What? Did you're chicks slap you're ass yet? You seem a bit excited today. That's what I heard today...from Amarant."  
  
Zidane gave Amarant a cocky look.  
  
"Kuja just shut the hell up."  
  
"Never. Why should I listen to a monkey like you?"  
  
"Because you have no choice."  
  
Zidane said, going back to his seat.  
  
"I see. We are very jealous, aren't we? Jealous of me? The great ruler of Gaia? How ignorant."  
  
He said, making himself comfortable by Amarant,  
  
"We'll just see about that..Zidane Tribal."  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes,  
  
"(Whose that?)"  
  
I asked Eiko. Eiko froze,  
  
"(Kuja. He's Zidane's brother. He doesn't seem like it does he?)"  
  
'Oh God, I got a ladies man, a big meany, and someone whose Homosexual.'  
  
Freya smiled,  
  
"He's definitely Sick,"  
  
Zidane overheard the conversation,  
  
"So I am way much hotter, right ya'll?"  
  
Kuja chuckled,  
  
"You WISH."  
  
Garnet gave a discusted look, 'I think they're both rather disturbing. I have to remember this.' The bus finally stopped. 'Thank you!' Garnet almost screamed, paranoid with these weirdos.  
  
****  
  
When she figured out Eiko, Vivi, and the Tantalus brothers (Zidane, Marcus, Cinna, and Blank) she was a bit annoyed, and a bit happy. Eiko opened the cabin her and Garnet were sharing,  
  
"We're lucky. Lucky that genders are seperate."  
  
Garnet smiled,  
  
"Definitely. If I had to be stuck with Zidane Tribal..I would probably hurl."  
  
They both giggled. 'Now I just have to get this day over with.' She unpacked her bag.  
  
"Are you ready for baseball?"  
  
Eiko asked. Garnet stared at her,  
  
"Baseball?"  
  
'What's that?'  
  
"Of course."  
  
Garnet replied. 'I have found out I'm a TRUE liar.'  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. I'm just a Princess

Chapter 2:  
  
I'm Just A Princess  
  
Garnet stared at Eiko,  
  
"B..baseball!?"  
  
"Or Volleyball."  
  
'Huh? What are these different phrases?' Garnet gave Eiko a hard stare,  
  
"What? You DO know what volleyball is..right?"  
  
Garnet shook her head,  
  
"I lied. I'm sorry, you know I'm a princess..and I.."  
  
"It's 'kay."  
  
Eiko added.  
  
"R-really!?"  
  
"Yeah. Ya see..volleyball is easy."  
  
Someone knocked on the door, 'Oh no! The counselors!'  
  
"Sorry Garnet. I can't help ya."  
  
there stood Zidane Tribal,  
  
"Hey ladies.."  
  
Garnet studied Eiko who pretty much blushed,  
  
"Umm..Excuse me? ..Eiko?"  
  
Eiko jumped up,  
  
"Huh huh huh!? I never knew Vivi ate peas!!!"  
  
Zidane chuckles,  
  
"Are you ladies okay? Listen, the counselor....Eiko?"  
  
Eiko blushes and goes in her trance again. Garnet shakes her head,  
  
"EIKO!!!!'  
  
Eiko jumps up,  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah!!!!!!"  
  
Zidane gives her a funny look 0_o  
  
"Anyway, the counselor said that you ladies getta choose between volleyball or softball..so ehh, you're choice?"  
  
Garnet stared at Zidane,  
  
'' I still don't think Eiko is listening."  
  
She states.  
  
"EIKO!!!''  
  
Zidane yelled. Eiko jumps again,  
  
''Sorry guys.."  
  
"Right, so volleyball or softball?"  
  
The two girls stared at each other,  
  
''Volleyball!"  
  
The two said in unison. Zidane rolled his eyes,  
  
"Yeah..right. Oh, and Garnet someone special here's to see you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She eyed Zidane,  
  
"Old Rustalot."  
  
She couldn't quite figure out what he meant,  
  
"Who?"  
  
He sighed,  
  
''Ya know..the dude with the rusty armor."  
  
She finally understood,  
  
"Oh! Steiner?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
She groaned. Eiko stared at Zidane,  
  
'' Zidane where's the field?"  
  
He smirked,  
  
''there's no field. It's a court."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, shall we?"  
  
Zidane asked, lifting a hand towards Garnet. 'What does he want from me?' She smacked his hand,  
  
"Owwww."  
  
He complained walking out.  
  
"I was just being nice."  
  
'Naive's the word Zidane, Naive.'  
  
*************  
  
They finally got to the court, 'What is beatrix doing here?'  
  
"Oh the old general's here too."  
  
Zidane added, on they're way in,  
  
'What did he pick volleyball? Oh god, don't tell me that Gayja bumping a volleyball with his skirt on.' She thought as she seen Kuja at the court,  
  
"Hey Zidane, didn't you pick softball?"  
  
Garnet asked, hoping he did.  
  
"Beatrix told me there were too many people on that team, and I had to go on you'res." 'Oh Lord.' I thought. Eiko smiled, brightly,  
  
"Do you even KNOW how to hit a ball?"  
  
She asked Garnet She shook my head,  
  
''Well you aren't gonna have a very good day then."  
  
Eiko replied, heading to the court. Zidane stared at Garnet,  
  
"Don't know how to play volleyball, eh?"  
  
'Get away from me, pervert.'  
  
"Leave me alone, Zidane. I'll learn."  
  
"Okay okay, I was jus' gonna help ya, geez."  
  
Zidane walked away, annoyed. Beatrix walked up to Garnet,  
  
"Garnet, pick a number."  
  
Garnet drew a number 3 out of the box.  
  
"Okay attention everyone!! If you drew a 1 please raise you're hand!"  
  
Eiko, Freya, Amarant, and Kuja raised their hands. 'There goes my friends.'  
  
"Okay, number 2?"  
  
Lani, Quina, Fratley, and Vivi raised their hands. 'Watch me be with Zidane.'  
  
"And Number 3?"  
  
Garnet raised her hand sheepishly looking around to find a girl with raven black hair like her raising her hand, she looked a bit older then Garnet. A figure next to her raised her hand very lowly, as if he dreaded doing this. She noticed Zidane smirking like hell. She rolled her eyes. He was raising his hand too, along with some other people.  
  
"All right. 1's on the bench, 2 and 3 are playing."  
  
Group number 1 sat on the bench annoyed. Garnet walked up to the court,  
  
"Garnet you're in the middle."  
  
Zidane added,  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
Zidane cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"There."  
  
He pointed to the center.  
  
"Hey hooligirl move up."  
  
She heard Kuja yell from the benches.  
  
"He is so annoying."  
  
She thought outloud. Zidane turned to her,  
  
"Gay, that's what he is."  
  
She was surprised he said that. She didn't really care though. Lani was serving.  
  
"Yo tots move up!"  
  
Kuja yelled again.  
  
"Shut the hell up Kuja!"  
  
She heard Zidane yell,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She said very shyly.  
  
"No problem."  
  
the ball came right her direction, she ducked for the raven black haired girl to get it,  
  
"Mine!"  
  
She called, bumping it with her hands, it came over to Garnet. She mocked what the other girl did, and it went to Zidane. Zidane spiked it over easily.  
  
"See it ain't that hard, is it?"  
  
Zidane asked. Garnet nodded,  
  
"I guess not."  
  
It went over to Vivi who bumped it very softly, making Freya slide to get the ball. It didn't get over.  
  
"Heh heh. Didn't see that coming huh?"  
  
Zidane asked. Lani rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yo Bumba! You sure play like a sissy!"  
  
Kuja yelled to Vivi. Vivi gave him an evil glare, then casted Firaga on him. Garnet giggled,  
  
"Wow. He sure is talented."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Rinoa! It's you're turn to serve."  
  
Zidane yelled over to the black haired girl. She slowly overhand served it perfectly. It went over to Lani who bumped it back to the boy with burnette who was hardly participating. He moved over so Rinoa could get it. 'Obviously he isn't a big fan of camp.'  
  
"Hey Zidane, whose that?"  
  
Garnet asked, pointing at the burnette haired boy,  
  
"That's Squall. He's a commander and always conceals his feelings. Though deepily I think he likes Rinoa."  
  
"How nice."  
  
Rinoa bumped the ball coming to Garnet.  
  
"It's going to you, Garnet do this!"  
  
Zidane showed her a 'set up' technic.  
  
"Okay. I' shall try."  
  
With that Garnet setted it up, making Zidane spike it.  
  
"You like doing that, don't you?"  
  
Garnet asked.  
  
"Hey it's kinda fun."  
  
"Yo ladies! You sure look great work those skinny asses off!"  
  
Kuja screams. Zidane rolls his eyes,  
  
"KUJA!! SHUT UP!"  
  
"Surely you would be doing the same, Zidane. Correct?"  
  
Garnet asked Zidane.  
  
"Ehh. You got me on that one."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay. 3rd team on bench. 1st time it's your turn!"  
  
Beatrix yelled. Garnet walked over to the bench, and sat by Freya.  
  
"You're team was well..very good."  
  
Garnet complimented.  
  
"You guys were better, though."  
  
Freya watched as Kuja hit the ball rubishly.  
  
"He's so gay."  
  
Author's N/A:  
  
Everyone hates Kuja. Including me :p.  
  
Garnet watched as Kuja's team lost. She giggled evily at times.  
  
*****  
  
After the game, Kuja was very upset,  
  
"We should've won to you slugs."  
  
He growled. Zidane rolled his eyes,  
  
"Shutup Kuja. It's over..they won."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I betchya I could be little Zidane anyday."  
  
Kuja boasted.  
  
"I could kill you if I wanted to."  
  
"You're such a idiot. Challenging me, are we?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
Kuja laughed,  
  
"Kwehehehe. Sure thing. How about a date with Beatrix?"  
  
Zidane smirked,  
  
"Sure."  
  
**********  
  
It was lunch time, and boy was Garnet hungry. They were grilling burgers, and hotdogs. Garnet walked up to Eiko,  
  
"Where do you sit?"  
  
Eiko smiled,  
  
"Vivi, Freya, Zidane, Rinoa, Zell, and the tantalus crew."  
  
Garnet groaned. She hated being with Zidane and his crew,  
  
"Whatever, I'll sit with you."  
  
Eiko's eyes lighted up,  
  
"Yah! That'll be awesome!!"  
  
She then lined up for some food.  
  
********  
  
"Any of you?"  
  
"No Zidane."  
  
Garnet kept replying.  
  
"C'mon. I NEED a girlfriend."  
  
Eiko blushed.  
  
"He wasn't talking about a kid."  
  
Zell whispered to Eiko. Eiko froze. Rinoa frowned,  
  
"You guys. I'm going to go cheer Squall up. He seems a bit down."  
  
She then left them.  
  
"hey Zidane!"  
  
Kuja yelled, then threw a pickle at him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Zidane yelled, he threw a tomatoe at Kuja but missed and got Amarant.  
  
"You're gonna pay."  
  
Amarant growled, throwing a piece of cheese at Zidane, Zidane ducked and it hit Zell,  
  
"Yo Damn you!"  
  
Zell yelled, throwing a whole hamburger at Amarant which accidently hit Eiko who was getting up. She got mad and threw one at Zell which missed and hit Garnet. Garnet got very angry throwing one at Eiko, which she missed and hit Squall in the corner. Squall was extremely mad, and decided to take it out on Rinoa since she was annoying him. At the end of the lunch hour the eating place was filled with food.  
  
*********  
  
Garnet walked into her cabin very tired. She flopped on her bed. She had one more activity to do...Swimming. Which Garnet never learned!!!  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Too Perfect to be perfect

Chapter 3:  
  
Too Perfect to be Perfect  
  
Is this day almost over? I am so exhausted. Garnet thought, following Eiko to the outside. Actually Garnet was exhausted because Eiko was running.  
  
"Eiko! Please.."  
  
Garnet pleaded trying to keep up. Eiko stopped,  
  
"Geez Garnet. You're soooo slow. You need some exercise. Maybe swimming will help you.."  
  
Eiko paused,  
  
"Wait..you DO know how to swim..right?"  
  
Garnet's face turned red,  
  
"Umm..well.."  
  
"The look on you're face says you don't. I feel sorry for you."  
  
Eiko said, running to the outdoor pool. She ran to the locker room where everyone was changing (girls locker room). Garnet somehow caught up with her. She looked at the number that was wrote down,  
  
"Hey Eiko. Why is it a pool? I mean this IS a camping site, right? Why isn't it a lake?"  
  
Freya questioned, spinning her combination into her locker.  
  
"Oh. Kuja ruined that thing. He had major bladder problems when he was young. Him and Zidane would do it just to be clowns. Guess what? It wasn't that funny when Steiner gave them a suspension from camp..oh wait, I laughed..."  
  
Eiko joked. Some girls giggled including Garnet. Freya stared at her,  
  
"Well that boy who has bladder problems is the boy you thought was hottest."  
  
Eiko blushed.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
Lani called from far across the locker room. Garnet started spinning her combination. ..Wait. I don't know how to do this. Garnet thought. Her face became as red as a cherry. They probably think I can't do anything right. She stared at Lani,  
  
"Psttt..(Lani can you help me with my locker?)"  
  
She asked. Lani sighed, nodding. She quickly turned the lock which made a clicking sound,  
  
"There ya are."  
  
Lani then walked away,  
  
"You have my graditude."  
  
Garnet said thanking her. Rinoa gave her a stare,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Garnet asked a bit annoyed with someone watching her change!  
  
"Didn't you're teachers teach you how to open a locker in middle school?"  
  
Rinoa asked. Some girls giggled,  
  
"What!? How dare you, I am Princess Garnet til Alexandros the 17th!"  
  
Rinoa held her mouth,  
  
"....Right. So you're a princess whose a snob. Gotchya. So what do you think of Squall?"  
  
She asked, looking at everyone innocently. Everyone rolled their eyes, except Garnet,  
  
"Seriously. He's a big meany!"  
  
Eiko yelped, accidently jamming her finger on her locker,  
  
"Lord!"  
  
She screamed. Lani nodded,  
  
"He's IS mean. I asked him to show me how to do that limit gauage.."  
  
Rinoa interrupted her,  
  
"Renzozuken?"  
  
Everyone stared at her,  
  
"How do YOU know HIS limit? No one knows his limit!!!''  
  
Selphie screamed, from the background.  
  
"I bothered him to answer me..and welp..he did,"  
  
Rinoa said simply, she then skipped out to the pool,  
  
"Rinoa!!! .....Umm..you're ass is showing."  
  
Freya yelled. Rinoa stopped, pulling up her bikini bottoms. She simply blushed, running out. When she was out, the whole locker room bursted with laughter. Garnet also ran out to the pool after her.  
  
*********  
  
"Yo!!!!!"  
  
Zell yelled, watching Rinoa go for the pool.  
  
"What??"  
  
"Hotz."  
  
She rolled her eyes. She noticed Seifer and Squall fighting. She then noticed Seifer yelling at Squall. Squall was watching her though. She watched the innocence appear in his eyes. She smiled, and put her index finger up. Just then someone pushed her in the pool.  
  
***********  
  
Garnet walked out to the pool. She noticed Zidane and Blank cocking eyebrows as all the girls walked by. She simply walked to the other side, and noticed Rinoa all wet cussing at Kuja,  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
She yelled, pushing him. He looked at her,  
  
"Wow. That water sure suits you're hair."  
  
Rinoa smacked him.  
  
"shutup. Bastard."  
  
She walked up to Squall, and Seifer.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Seifer asked. Rinoa gave him a cocky look,  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Say Squall aren't you gonna put you're umm..swimsuit on?"  
  
She asked eyeing Squall, who shook his head,  
  
"I prefer the dry land."  
  
Her eyes squinted deepily in thought. She then smiled giggling. She pushed him in the water. Now he was completely wet!  
  
Garnet smiled just then she felt a sudden grab on her behind, she turned around to see Zidane,  
  
"Zidane!!!"  
  
She screamed. The whole pool stared at her,  
  
".........Hello. ...I was just going to .."  
  
She dived in the pool. She swam to the far end to get away from Zidane. She noticed Squall angrier then hell, getting out. She watched Rinoa roll on the floor giggling. She noticed some swimming shorts in the pool. She didn't dare to pick them up. She noticed Zell stareing at her,  
  
"Umm..Zell..you're..shorts?"  
  
She added shyly. He simply blinked, then looked down. he blushed grabbing his shorts.  
  
********************  
  
After the day at the pool, it was time for the president counselor to make a speech. He was also going to lay out the rules. She followed Rinoa into the meeting center. Rinoa sat indian style on the floor,  
  
"Attention Campers. My name is Scarlet. I am the president of this camp. My two guardians help me, meet Sephriroth, and Zach."  
  
The two bowed.  
  
"I am here to take attendance for the first day. I do this everyday."  
  
The list went on:  
  
FF8:  
  
Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heratilly, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Edea Kramer (Matron), ---------  
  
FF9:  
  
Zidane Tribal, Kuja Tribal, Garnet (duh), Vivi Oruintia, Eiko Carol, Quina Quen....aaaaaaaannd Freya Crescent.  
  
----It goes on------:p  
  
"All right, everynight when it's nice outside we have a campfire. You pick a friend you want to go with. It could be opposite gender *gives a wink to all the couples :p* OR it could be just a friend."  
  
Garnet sighed. Eiko was partnering with Freya, and Lani was with Rinoa. She looked around to see Zidane asking all the girls. Selphie walked up to Garnet,  
  
"Hey do you have a partner?"  
  
She asked. Garnet shook her head,  
  
"No,"  
  
"Wanna be mine?"  
  
Garnet nodded,  
  
"Sure."  
  
She sat at the campfire, Zidane stood up,  
  
"I'm gonna tell a story!"  
  
Everyone sighed,  
  
"C'mon Zidane. The last time I wet my pants!"  
  
Eiko yelled. Zidane rolled his eyes,  
  
"You better prepare."  
  
********************************  
  
*Gaia. A perfect lil' town. Only of the most popular towns for the youth. Everything was so beautiful. Alexandria Castle was being ruled by a beautiful Queen. But one thing angered the Queen. She missed her lost love...*  
  
The whole camp was eyeing Zidane suspiciously. 'A romantic story?'  
  
*Everyday the Queen would mourn, and sob because she missed him. But something else bothered her, the fact that he was never coming back. Either that, or he's dead. The Queen..*  
  
"Can I interrupt you? It would be much nicer if you told us the name of this Queen."  
  
Freya suggested.  
  
*Oh Okay. Yeah, anyway..the Queen's name was..uhh..ehh..ermm..*  
  
**********************************  
  
After Zidane's 'heartbreaking story', Garnet headed back to her cabin. She noticed a letter on her night stand, she read it outloud,  
  
'Garnet. It seems we were destined to meet. I can be the man of you're life if you let me..'  
-You're Prince-  
  
Garnet stomped out of her cabin running into Eiko on the way, she even stop to say sorry.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Heheheh. So I was like..Hey Beatrix wanna..?"  
  
Garnet stormed into the Tantalus cabin making the whole crew jump,  
  
"Hey babe. You gonna give me a kiss?"  
  
Marcus taunted.  
  
"You're mouth was made to be closed. Where's Zidane?"  
  
She asked, very angrily.  
  
"Yo. He's outside howling at the moon."  
  
Cinna joked. Garnet rolled her eyes, as she walked out and noticed Zidane eyeing the moon, he was obviously talking to Blank. Something told her to listen,  
  
"Yeah she IS WAY hot. Hope she got my invitation.."  
  
"Dude. She IS the sexiest woman here."  
  
"I wonder if she'll say yes?"  
  
"C'mon man. Face it. She's just a bitch like the rest of 'em."  
  
"Except that princess.."  
  
Garnet's ear came closer,  
  
"She's hot."  
  
"C'mon she's a princess. Totally NOT you're best option."  
  
"I know, I know. But.."  
  
"God Zidane! You never quit.."  
  
Garnet hid herself as Blank walked by, as Blank left she shrugged, and left.  
  
"Thought you'd talk to the dude."  
  
Cinna said, trying to pinch Garnet's behind,  
  
"Don't you dare touch me! I forgot what i was going to say."  
  
Garnet then stormed back out. 


	4. Garnet the Gossiper

A Princess Named Garnet

Chapter 4: 

Garnet the Gossiper

_Ignorant freak, I'll show him one day, him and his stupid friends. _

Garnet thought, storming into her cabin. Eiko starred at her confusedly. 

"What's the matter?"

Garnet could explode right then, when Eiko asked that.

"Zidane's a ignorant freak."

Eiko studied Garnet.

_Oh, that's right. You have a crush on him. Then you're both ignorant freaks._

"Hey. I got a note from Kuja. He's such a jerk. He asked me if I had enough room for him to move in, I just told him to shut the he-"

"Eiko? Were you even listening to what I just said!?"

Garnet screamed. Eiko scratched her head, 

"Yeah.. I _know _Zidane can be a freak--"

"No! You still don't understand he _is _a freak."

Garnet explained, starring at the purple haired girl. 

"Hey. It's not my fault you're having a bad day." 

Garnet looked at Eiko. Just then, someone knocked on the door. 

"Hello fine ass women." 

It was Kuja. 

"What do you want, freak!?" 

Eiko asked, as she held the door open for the genome.

"Wow, mama. Are we grouchy? 'Cus if so, I can help you." 

His hand grabbed for Eiko's butt, but she jumped away. 

"You really are frigging gay, aren't you?"

Eiko asked, walking back-wards. 

"Geez. Sorry, but I just wanted to tell you that I was wondering if you'd like to go to the camp-fire with ma?"

Kuja asked. Garnet quickly shook her head,

"I'm definitely not."

She said, tearing off her old shoes laces. 

"Hey, whose Zidane going with?"

Eiko asked. Kuja sighed,

"Hmph. Is that all you wanna know? I wanted to go with someone!!! Well, Zidane, the bastard's going with Amarant."

The two girls starred at Kuja.

"Seriously. I hope you all ready knew."

Garnet folded her arms, getting up. 

"We don't want to buy anything,"

She yelled, closing the door on Kuja's face.

"SHE'S GOING WITH LANI!!"

Kuja screamed, as Garnet closed the door on his face. Eiko sighed,

"All these years, I've admired Zidane .. and then, he never really recognizes me."

"Don't waste you're time, on a selfish monkey; all he is is trouble."

Garnet said, closing the door. She walked over to Eiko, sitting on her bed. Eiko started crying at the moment. 

"Listen Eiko. One day you'll find the man of you're dreams; maybe Zidane isn't the one."

Garnet explained. 

"Maybe. But how come I think he is?"

"I-don't really know. All I know is, he's a rat."

Garnet smiled,

"Listen. We should really get some sleep. Don't think about Zidane, okay?"

Eiko nodded,

"Thanks, Garnet."

**********

In the morning, it was raining, of course. So instead they had art. 

"All right, I'm going to assign seats."

Mrs. Gainsbrough replied. Garnet was stuck with Squall, Rinoa, and Zidane. During art class work, she heard Zidane whisper something to Squall,

"Rinoa's hot, is she you're girl-friend?"

The question made Squall blush, he stayed concealed the whole art-class. Zidane tabbed Garnet. 

"What, nerd?"

She asked, peeved. 

"Hey, are we testy today?"

Zidane asked. 

"Whatever, Zidane, now what do you want?"

Zidane smirked,

"Wanna go out with me?"

_Can I smack you Zidane?_

"No."

Garnet ignored him going back to her work.

"Hey freak!"

Kuja called from the other table. Zidane turned around,

"What! Gayja??"

Kuja folded his arms,

"Stuck with the chicks are ya? If I were you, I'd be pinching they're asses."

Zidane rolled his eyes. 

"You are way too sick, man."

Zidane then went back to his art-project


	5. Don't tell me

Chapter 5: 

*FINALLY, HUH?*

Don't tell me...

"_Ahem_. Are you even LISTENING!?" 

Garnet asked Eiko, annoyed.

"Hee hee. YEAH... I mean.."

"Then what did I say!?"

Garnet asked, folding her arms. 

"Women!"

_Not that voice. I wouldn't dare to speak to the ignorant freak ever again!_

Zidane Tribal looked at Eiko, and Garnet.

"Hey women. What's up?"

Garnet looked at Eiko who had hearts in her eyes.

_He's not that hot. Geez._

"Time for eh.... the bonfire dance.. so, you chicks got someone to go with..?"

Zidane asked. 

"I DON'T!"

Eiko screamed, excitedly. 

_So? You're only six years old. Expecting Zidane to go out with you?_

"How 'bout you, Garnet?"

Garnet looked down.

"No."

She said shyly.

"How 'bout--"

"NO WAY!"

Garnet screamed before Zidane said something.

"H-huh?"

Someone came in, all shook up. It was Vivi Oruinter.

"Z-Zidane."

"Vivi! Can't ya see I'm a bit _busy_!?"

Zidane asked, winking.

"Shut up!"

Garnet yelled.

"What!?"

Zidane asked, looking at Garnet.

"I said shut up!! Just leave! Both of you!"

"B-but.."

Vivi started, Garnet looked at him; as if he was her enemy.

"Yikes! L-let's go Zidane!"

Vivi cried, starting to run out, Zidane just stood there.

"What the hell's going on in here!?"

Kuja ran in unexpectedly.

"Aha. Zidane... how many times have I told you _not _to rape women!!"

Kuja shouted.

"Get the hell outta here, Gayja!"

Zidane shot back.

"How about you all leave this instant!?"

Garnet asked, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Vivi what are you here for!?"

Zidane asked, turning over to Vivi. Vivi whispered something to him.

"Eiko. Vivi wants to talk to you."

Zidane said, pushing Vivi over towards Eiko.

"Zidane! Kuja! Pa-lease!"

Garnet shouted.

"Shut the hell up, princess pooper! I understand what's going on! Zidane is trying to rape the princess!"

Kuja shouted.

Garnet burned with anger,

"I'm a QUEEN!!!!!"

She screamed, slapping him across his face. Zidane held his mouth, to the expression on Kuja's face.

"Fine......... be that way.... I was just warning you.. Zidane is trouble."

Kuja said, walking out the door. Garnet sighed, sitting down on her bed; Zidane stared at her.

"What do you want!?" 

She asked, sighing. Zidane shrugged,

"I wanted to ask you to the bonfire dance... but, everything was a bit interrupted."

He stated, leaning against the cabin wall.

"Sorry for blowing up... it was mainly Kuja who pushed me to the limit though.."

Garnet said apologizing.

"How come you're mad at me?"

Zidane asked.

"Mad at you? Where did you hear that?"

Garnet asked.

"Old Rusty, and Old Beatrix."

Garnet sighed,

"I overheard you talking to Blank last night.. I err- came over to talk to you about a letter I received."

"Letter?"

Zidane asked, interested.

"I have it."

Garnet got up, and grabbed the letter from her dresser. 

"Here."

Zidane took it from Garnet.

"Heh heh. This isn't from me; this is from Kuja. I can bet on it."

He said, handing it back to Garnet.

"Zidane. How can I trust _you_?"

Garnet asked. Zidane shrugged,

"I guess.. you can't really. But.. you can.. 'try' to."

Garnet sighed,

"Guess you're right... "

She finally admitted.

"So. Wanna come with me.. or not?"

Garnet put a hand to her mouth, in her thinking position.

_Bonfire Dance...? With.. Zidane Tribal? Well.. who else can I go with?_

Garnet slapped her forehead.

"....... Fine." 

Zidane jumped up in the air,

"Awwwww-some! See ya!"

With that, Zidane dashed out the door.

"Boys."

Garnet whispered. She noticed Eiko & Vivi coming back inside the cabin; Vivi dashed out the door, trying to catch up with Zidane. Eiko walked up to Garnet.

"I.. have to go with Vivi Oruinter for the bonfire dance."

Eiko said, with a sigh.

"SO. How did it go with Zidane?"

She asked. Garnet looked down.

_Eiko's gonna be ticked._

"Promise you won't get mad."

Garnet said, Eiko groaned.

"Promise."

"Ok. I'm going with Zidane Tribal to the bonfire dance."

Eiko gasped,

"WHAT!?"

"You said you wouldn't get mad... and hey! It's like I want to.. he convinced me.."

Garnet tried to explain, but Eiko looked at Garnet with red eyes.

"You..... you.... YOU!!!!"

She screamed, racing into the bathroom in tears,

"I'm sorry, Eiko! I really am!"

Garnet shouted.

"SORRY FOR WHAT!!!!???"

Eiko questioned, wailing.

"STEALING _MY _BOYFRIEND!!!? 'CUS YOU BETTER BE!!!!!"

She hollered.

*********

"Understood?"

Beatrix asked. Garnet walked out to the yard.

"Garnet! Glad you could join us. Please, take a seat."

Garnet took a seat next to Rinoa, who was busy dazing at Squall.

"Rinoa!"

Garnet whispered, nudging Rinoa.

"H-huh!?"

Rinoa asked, knocking out her daze.

"Squall ask you to the bonfire dance?"

Garnet asked, smiling.

"Yeah. It took him forever though, he came to my cabin, and he was silent for a while; until I broke the silence... and then.. well.. I asked him if he was going to the bonfire dance; he said he was.. so then he asked me if I was, and I said yes--"

"Rinoa.. I get it."

Garnet said, turning around.

"Okay. So everyone, let's sing some cool songs. Anyone have a favorite music artist? .... Vivi?"

Vivi adjusted his hat,

".... Matchbox Twenty?"

Beatrix smiled,

"Alright. Anyone know the song 'Unwell'?"

************

Garnet sighed, laying down on her bed, in her cabin. Eiko was still in the bathroom, sobbing. 

"Eiko. I really am sorry."

Eiko didn't say a word. Garnet sighed,

_I hate this. I feel so.. formal, and proper. Why can't I be normal...... hey wait a second.._

Garnet smirked evilly.

************

What's Garnet gonna do!? SURPRISE SURPRISE! 

It has something to do with being 'normal'.. hee hee. Now I'll be haunting you all night.. What is Garnet gonna do???

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Buh-bye ~ Rikku~


	6. Sorry for trying

Sorry for trying

(Chapter 5)

Garnet jumped up, 

"That's it!!"

She screamed, making Eiko come out of the bathroom.

"What!? Are you gonna go have sex with Zidane _too_?"

She asked, folding her arms. Garnet ignored her, and shot out the door.

**

Garnet knocked on the Tantalus cabin's door. 

_This is insane. Am I actually going to ask a pervert?_

Blank answered the door, he backed up, his eyes wide. 

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out there all alone? Can't sleep? I'll give ya some company."

He said, letting Garnet in.

_This is gonna be harder then I thought._

"I need to speak to Zidane."

Garnet said, gradually. All the Tantalus members stared at her.

"Z-Zidane?? Whoa... why would you ever wanna talk to _him_, when you got us?"

Cinna asked, smirking. Garnet put her hands on her hips,

"What is it to you're concern?" 

She asked. Blank shot a look at Cinna,

"Don't mind him.. he's just a little jealous."

Blank said, smiling.

"You wanted to speak with Zidane?? He's.. um-- in the bathroom."

He said, pointing to the bathroom door.

"Taking a shower.. it's open if you--"

Garnet cut him off,

"I'll come back later."

"What's all this ruckus?"

Baku came out of the darkness.

"This beauty wants to see the beast.. heh heh."

Marcus responded.

"Why do ya wanna see Zidane?"

Baku asked,

"What is he to _you_?"

Garnet slapped her forehead.

_They're idiots.. I'll have to think up a lie which will trick them._

"I-- I need to talk to him about.. Vivi.." 

She said,

"Something's wrong with Vivi."

Just then, Zidane came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Garnet covered her eyes with her gloves expecting more then what came out.

"Zidane! Get some clothes on! You are such a _rude_ scoundrel!"

Baku shouted, pointing at Zidane. 

"Opps.. Didn't expect company."

Zidane said, noticing Garnet.

_Oh God._

Zidane tackled the bathroom door. After a few seconds he came out fully clothed. 

"... Never mind," 

Garnet said, starting to walk out.

"Hey! Hold it!!"

Zidane ran after her.

"I said never mind! .. Unless you're deaf you should of heard me!"

Garnet muttered.

"Tell me!"

Zidane pleaded. Garnet looked around, the Tantalus crew stared in awe. 

".. Excuse us!"

Garnet roared, looking around at everyone.

"Ooh! Sorry 'bout that!" 

Blank said, grabbing the Tantalus boy's by they're collars, pulling them into the kitchenette. Zidane faced Garnet.

"I am so tired of being a queen."

Garnet muttered.

"Why can't I just be like you, Zidane? Maybe you are a scoundrel.. but, you have a custom life. Me.. I--I have a very formal and proper life. I am NOT enthralled with living in a castle, and being in command my whole life."

Zidane folded his arms.

"I loathe when everyone calls me 'my queen' or whatever. Some people still call me 'princess'. I am so fed up with these names. I always have to be someone. Why can't I just be _me_? The average sixteen year old inside?"

Garnet sighed,

"I'll never be normal. I don't like myself as a queen... I just want to be normal! I cannot though. I was royal by birth, correct? ... But, .. just this once... just a camp.. I want to be normal! I want to learn typical language, slang for all I care! I want to learn how to swim, and actually _spin _a locker combination! I want to be able to play volleyball, football, baseball, and gymnastics! I don't want to be a 'proper' girl anymore! I want to be.. normal."

She explained. Zidane sat down on a chair, listening with each ear.

"That's why I came to you. You are normal.. a normal thief. I don't care if I steal for that matter! I want to learn custom language.. and I know I can learn it from you. ... Can you help me.. ? .. Please?"

Zidane stood up.

"Well.. it'll take time."

He said, narrowing his eyes at Garnet.

"I don't care! I just want to be normal!"

Zidane smirked,

"OK. By the way, when you said 'I just _want_ to be normal', instead say, 'I _jus' wanna_ be normal'."

He said. Garnet exhaled,

".... I jus' wanna be normal!"

She shouted, trying her hardest.

"Uh-- try not to sound so 'formal'. Try changing you're tone of voice just a bit.."

Zidane suggested.

"Okay... then.. I jus' wanna be normal!"

Garnet said again, in a more harsh tone.

"That's it! ... Now... hmm.. 'Garnet'. That name just has to go."

Zidane folded his arms, and looked down.

"Zidane.. what's that you're holding?"

Garnet asked, Zidane held up something in his left hand,

"Oh this? .. A dagger.. why?"

Garnet was now in her thinking position.

"OK! My new name's going to be Dagger."

Zidane looked a bit confused at first, but then nodded.

"Alrighty then, Dagger!"

Dagger smiled,

"Alrighty, Zidane!"

The two laughed.

"What's so damn funny!?"

The two turned around and saw Baku.

"Ha. Zidane, what are you doing?"

This time it was Kuja's voice.

"You.. were listening!?"

Dagger asked.

"Dear my queen... you sure have a sense of contemplation. Dagger? What a thoughtful name!"

Kuja exclaimed.

"Be quiet."

Dagger said, sheepishly. Zidane got close to her, and whispered,

"(Shut up.)"

Dagger nodded,

"Shut up!"

She screamed.

"Oh my, Zidane. What is with you? Teaching a babe how to become a thief. Kwehehehe. You are rather stupid. You won't be able to change this queen. She's already settled in her 'happy' place. Ha ha ha!"

Kuja proclaimed, laughing evilly.

"How dare you!"

Dagger cried. Zidane elbowed her,

"(Call him a scumbag)"

He whispered. Dagger looked puzzled.

"You're nothing but a ..."

"(Gay scumbag)"

Zidane whispered. Dagger looked at him. Zidane nodded.

"You're nothing but a gay scumbag!!"

She shouted. Kuja folded his arms.

"Gayja!!!"

Dagger shouted. Zidane smiled, then looked at Kuja, smiling.

"I am... insulted. But none less, I feel you have violated you're own brother, Zidane. I understand how you feel about this.. queen. Please listen dear,"

Kuja said to Dagger,

"He's just using you.."

Dagger folded her arms,

"Whatever!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Zidane! Damn you! You're nothing but a pitiful scumbag you're self."

Kuja frolicked towards the door.

"I hope you earn you're girlfriend... and get DITCHED! Kwhehehehe."

He walked out,

"He is so damn gay."

Zidane said, sighing.

"Indeed."

Dagger replied.

"What was he talking about.. though?"

She asked.

"Just forget it. He's just a son of a bitch."

Zidane replied.

"Well.. I'll start teaching you tomorrow."

Dagger smiled,

"Bye..."

She walked into a wall,

"Oops.. didn't see it coming didja.. eh?"

Zidane asked, bursting into laughter.

_Stop acting like a blonde._

Dagger walked out.

*~* End of chapter! YAH! What's gonna happen NEXT?


	7. It's too Hard

Chapter.... umm.. 7?  
  
It's too Hard  
  
Garnet looked up at the clock as is buzzed.  
  
"Oh darn."  
  
I slept in. Now I'm really going to get in trouble.  
  
She thought, while slipping on her orange overalls. Luckily she wasn't 'that' late, because Eiko was just now getting out of the bathroom. She looked at Garnet, tears burning in her eyes.  
  
She still hasn't gotten over Zidane?  
  
Garnet wondered, trying to smile.  
  
"Eiko,"  
  
She called, walking up to Eiko. Eiko turned around,  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
She said, folding her arms, turning around.  
  
"The more you hate me, the more I'll go out with Zidane."  
  
Garnet said. Obviously she was kidding.  
  
Go out with Zidane?? Get out of here!  
  
Eiko turned around, tears reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you pick Zidane, anyway!? Why don't you go out with Kuja.. or something!? You just have to ruin everybody's life, don't you!?"  
  
She screamed, zooming out of the door.  
  
"Eiko!"  
  
Garnet shouted, starting to run, she stopped as she noticed Kuja at the door, examining Eiko who was sprinting.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Garnet asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You aren't actually going to insult me anymore then you did yesterday.. are you? ... If so.. you're pitiful."  
  
Kuja said, giggling evilly.  
  
"Whatever.. so tell me what you want."  
  
Garnet snapped, reluctantly approaching him.  
  
"I wanted to warn you about Zidane. My dear princess.. he's a bugger, once you get to know him.. and he's a magician. He has the slickest plots which will test you... if you're smart enough you won't have any problems with him. ... However, if you are dim, then YES... he will trick you into falling in love with him. That son of a bitch can get any girl to sleep with him in a matter of a week."  
  
Kuja paused, turning around,  
  
"And this is just a warning.."  
  
"You'll see for yourself at the dance, my friend."  
  
Kuja giggled, then walked out the door.  
  
He sure thinks he knows everything..  
  
"Getting advice from him would do me the worst."  
  
Garnet whispered, grabbing her pendant, putting it on.  
  
"But then... he could be so right."  
  
She held her pendant,  
  
"Zidane could be nothing but a trickster. I should be careful."  
  
She headed for the door.  
  
*~*  
  
"Alrighty, so does everyone understand--?"  
  
A counselor asked. Just then, Garnet walked in the small room, making everyone stare.  
  
"Um.. sorry I'm late.. it t'was a bit of a .. social matter."  
  
Garnet said, her voice as squeaky as a mouse. The counselor rubbed her nose,  
  
"Social Matter?"  
  
She asked, as Garnet took a seat behind Rinoa.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Garnet replied. The counselor groaned, and then continued. Everyone got up except Garnet, who had no clue what was going on.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
She asked. Teenagers shrugged, and continued to spread throughout the room.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Garnet noticed Zidane walking up to every girl in the area, asking questions to each. Garnet felt lost, and weak.  
  
What do I do?  
  
She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Rinoa smiling at her.  
  
"We're dancing. You have to.. pick a partner, and then, pick a song. It's kind of a rehearsal for the dance."  
  
Rinoa explained. She then headed over to where Squall was.  
  
How can she stand that guy? Isn't he like the most anti-social guy here?  
  
"Hey! Dagger!"  
  
Garnet had no idea what 'Dagger' meant. She forgot everything that happened yesterday. It was Zidane, running up to her.  
  
"Dagger?"  
  
Garnet grumbled.  
  
"Err.. Yeah, that's the name you wanted.. remember?"  
  
Zidane asked. Garnet shrugged her shoulders,  
  
"No,"  
  
Zidane sighed,  
  
"So. Do you want to dance?"  
  
He asked, expecting her to say 'no' right away. Garnet put her hands on her hips.  
  
Do I have a choice?  
  
She wanted to shout, 'NO WAY' in front of the whole small room, but it didn't come out the way she wanted it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The words slipped out of her mouth, she wanted to force them back, but they just.. were there!  
  
"Great!"  
  
Zidane sounded extremely enthralled. Probably because all the other girls said, 'NO WAY, ZIDANE TRIBAL'. Zidane grabbed Garnet's hand, making her feel a little uneasy.  
  
I've always thought that you dance with someone who was your dream date... and here I am, dancing with Zidane Tribal.  
  
She looked over Zidane's shoulder, and saw Kuja dancing with some girl with brown hair, who was fairly nice looking.  
  
It's scary that a girl that beautiful has to dance with a scumbag like him.  
  
She also noticed Eiko dancing with Vivi. Eiko glanced at Garnet, her eyes turned red with hatred. The counselor came over towards Zidane, and Garnet.  
  
"Have you figured out a song, yet?"  
  
She asked. Zidane looked at Garnet, who was busy staring at someone else.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Zidane said, sheepishly. He tabbed Garnet on the shoulder.  
  
"H-huh? .. What?"  
  
Garnet asked, turning around.  
  
"What? Are you madly in love with Kuja? Anyways, we gotta pick a song. So...?"  
  
Zidane looked at her impatiently. Garnet looked down,  
  
"I um--.."  
  
Oh boy.  
  
********** END OF CHAPTER.  
  
Will Garnet pick a song? What will she pick? Will it be the theme song from FF9: Melodies of Life.. or will it be another song? In your reviews name some songs you like, I may consider them. Later~ Rikku~ 


	8. Naked

Chapter 8:

Naked?

Garnet looked at Zidane, defeated.

"Hello? Are you alive?"

Zidane asked, waving a hand over Garnet's face. Garnet looked at him, dumbfounded.

"A... song? I don't know any songs!"

Garnet shouted, making the whole place look at her,

"Wow.. I wish I could get that much attention."

Zidane whispered. Garnet rolled her eyes,

"So, what'll it be, babe?"

Zidane asked. Garnet cringed,

"Ok. For once NEVER shall you call me 'babe'. It sounds ridiculous, and somewhat irate."

She said. Zidane folded his arms,

"Back to the 'I'm so pretty, and perfect', again?"

He asked.

"Arghh! It's just so hard! I cannot do this!"

Garnet yelped, shaking her head.

"Whoa. With that attitude you definitely WON'T do it. But that doesn't really matter now. What about the song?"

Zidane inquired, his tail twitching.

"Oh, yes... hmm."

Garnet closed her eyes for a minute, then opened her eyes.

"Well?"

Zidane asked. Garnet sighed,

"I don't know, Zidane! You're the one with the stereo!"

She cried.

"OK.. hmm.. how about 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne?"

Zidane suggested

_Naked? Oh my goodness. Sounds like some porn song! Zidane Tribal!_

"I've never heard it before in my life!"

Garnet shouted.

"Arghh. You're supposed to _listen _to it. Tell me what you think. I'll give you my Avril Lavigne CD & case tomorrow. Listen to it, then tell me what you think."

Zidane said.

"So.. then what are we supposed to do in the mean-time?"

Garnet asked, watching everyone glide around the dance-floor.

"You can.. teach me how to dance!"

Zidane said.

"_Teach_ you how? Zidane Tribal! I couldn't ever teach a pervert like you how to--"

Zidane cut Garnet off,

"Want me to look like some idiot dancing with you?"

Garnet sighed,

"Do you know the 'waltz'? I could teach you that.. and normal 'slow-dancing'. No fast dancing.. maybe you should ask someone like Rinoa..."

After the dancing, Garnet headed to her cabin to get her swim-suite on. Eiko was sitting on the bed, stoned. 

_What is it with you, Eiko? So lazy, and burned up because of a messily boyfriend!_

"Eiko Carol! I can't believe you! Just sitting around on your butt! Just because Zidane asked me to the dance, and all... MY GOSH! WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET!?" 

Garnet asked, roaring. Eiko got up,

"That's not what I'm upset about! I'm upset that I have to share a room with a bitch like you!"

She cried, and stormed into the bathroom. Garnet sighed, and flopped on her bed.

_Naked, huh? I wonder what that's about?_

She got up, and headed towards the dresser to get her swim-suite out, and then she headed for the local locker-room.

"So. The dance is coming up, I might get my first real kiss! How about ya'll!?" 

Freya asked in the locker-room. 

_The last thing on my mind is getting kissed by Zidane Tribal._

"Which one of you are going out with Kuja Tribal?"

Rinoa asked, curiously.

"Mikoto!"

Some girl shouted.

"Eww! Isn't that his sister?"

Freya asked.

"Yeah! He's such a sicko! Zidane Tribal is so much hotter!"

Lani shouted.

_Both of them are gay._

"Whose going with Zidane?"

Freya asked.

"Garnet!"

Rinoa responded.

"OH! Lucky her!"

A girl added.

_Yeah, lucky me._

"What song are you doing?"

Rinoa asked Freya.

"Actually, it's called 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Fratley said I could choose, so I did.. how about you?"

Freya asked Rinoa.

"We haven't decided yet. It's either Eyes On Me, by Faye Wong, or With You by Jessica Simpson."

Rinoa replied. 

"Hey Garnet! What are _you _doing?"

Freya asked. Garnet blinked,

"Naked by Avril Lavigne." 

The locker room grew quiet.

"Naked... by Avril Lavigne?"

Rinoa asked.

"It was Zidane's choice."

Garnet confirmed.

"That is such a pretty song! Isn't it?"

Freya asked, looking at Rinoa.

"Oh yeah! I remember that song, I think it starts with #I wake up in the morning.. put on my face.. doo, doo, doo..#"

Rinoa said, singing the beginning of the song.

_Please Zidane.. don't make me embarrassed with this song._

* * *

  


END OF CHAPTER!

Remember Rinoa said she hasn't decided?

Why don't you chose for her! With You (By Jessica Simpson) OR Eyes On Me (Faye Wong, also the theme song of FF8) 

I'LL UPDATE SOON! LATER~ RIKKU


	9. Love or Hate

Chapter 9:

Love or Hate?

Garnet walked out to the pool area, where everyone was hanging out. Zidane was checking out the girls behinds, and Kuja was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Zidane! You're _never _going to get a girl if you act like that... not that I want you to."

Kuja said, in a loud voice. Garnet decided to walk towards the other side of the pool, where Rinoa, and some other girls were.

"You know what? I think I've finally realized what Zidane is! He's so gay! He's a pimp!"

Kuja shouted, giggling like a girl. Garnet rolled her eyes, and found Zidane Tribal chasing after her. She stopped realizing there was no way out.

"Dagger! I have the CD!"

Zidane shouted, excitedly, handing Garnet the CD. 

"... Joy."

Garnet replied, looking at the CD. 

"Hey! Listen to 'Naked', and then return it tomorrow! Tell me what you think!"

Zidane said, excitedly. Garnet shrugged,

"My pleasure."

She muttered. She noticed Rinoa staring at her, smiling.

"What?" 

She asked.

"You like him, don't you?"

Rinoa asked.

_In your dreams. I hate Zidane Tribal._

"You wouldn't be going to the dance with him!"

She added, flipping her hair. She quickly skipped over to where Squall sat, on the lawn chair, not even swimming.

_How boring can I guy get? And just WHY does she like him? He's stupid._

Garnet shuddered, and dived into the pool. 

**

A while later, Garnet returned to her cabin, finding Eiko moping around.. AGAIN.

_She'll never change._

"What song are you and Vivi dancing to?"

Garnet inquired, trying to start a conversation.

"Melodies of Life."

Eiko murmured.

"We're doing 'Naked' by Aerial Lavigne."

Garnet said, mispronouncing the name.

"You mean, Avril Lavigne?"

Eiko asked, sitting up.

_Wow. She's actually talking to me. Impressive._

"Is that how you feel about Zidane!?"

She asked, breaking the happy conversation.

"... W-what? I haven't even heard the song yet!"

Garnet shouted, throwing her arms above her head. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Eiko rushed to it. Kuja was at the door.

_Is it just me, or does he come by here every DAY?_

"Ahem. I would like to Garnet--- OH!"

Kuja said, walking in, noticing Garnet.

"I must tell you something, indeed!"

He wailed, sitting down in a bean bag,

"You will be broken in two, when you hear me out!"

Garnet folded her arms, impatiently.

"Zidane has just asked some girl named Alex to the dance!"

Kuja shouted, standing up.

_But.. he's going with me._

Garnet became puzzled.

"Indeed he is! He completely broke you, Garnet! He never even told you! How dare he! His uncouth behavior will do him so dishonor! Correct?"

Kuja asked, grinning.

"Shut up."

Garnet muttered. She learned **"Shut up" **from Zidane a few days ago. Kuja's eyes went wide, and he sat down again.

"You must believe me! I tell you the truth! Why in the world would I lie to you? Zidane's the bastard that did this! I saw the two smooching! I saw them!"

Kuja started waving his arms. 

"Don't listen to him, Garnet."

Eiko squealed, heading for the bathroom. Garnet put her hands on her hips,

"Kuja. That is quite enough!"

She shouted,

"You're just jealous, that I'm going with Zidane to the dance! Just because you like me, doesn't mean you have to be so damn cruel to Zidane!"

Kuja flinched,

"Wow. It seems Zidane has been practicing on you. Those words are so violent... dearest Garnet, Zidane isn't doing you any good! What's going to happen when you go back home? Are you going to call your mother a bitch, when you don't get your way!?"

He asked. Garnet closed her eyes tightly.

"My mother.. is .. dead."

She said, squeezing her fingers together. Tears streamed down her pale face, and she then stormed out the front door. 

"Garnet! I was--- I mean.."

Kuja paused, as Eiko looked at him, tensely. 

"Kwehehe. I err-- have things to do!"

Kuja said, sprinting out the door, as Eiko chased him.

**

Garnet knocked on the Tantalus' door, hoping for ugly-pig-faced Cinna to come out all drunk.. which he did. 

"Hey, Garnet baby.. tonight I'm free, wanna--?"

Garnet cut him off,

"I need to speak with Zidane."

Cinna shook his head,

"Oh NO! Z-Zidane's v-very busy.. he has uh, um, a uh, um.."

Garnet pushed Cinna into the door, and headed inside the cabin.

"Wait!"

Cinna shouted, racing after Garnet. Blank, and Marcus came in soon after.

"Where's Zidane?"

Garnet asked.

"Hee hee! This is perfecto! Zidane is in the bathroom!"

Marcus exclaimed.

"Then, I'll wait."

Garnet said, folding her arms.

"He has a second part to wash."

Cinna said, giggling. Garnet gasped,

"_What_?"

She put her hand on her mouth.

_It's that girl... isn't it?_

"Is he going to the dance with.. _her_?"

She asked, continuing.

"Nope. He can't, once he makes his decision, he's final. Which means.. he's going with you, babe."

Baku said, coming in. Garnet gave a look of disgust,

"Um, excuse me,"

She said,

"But I would be very much more delighted, if you wouldn't call me that, furthermore."

Marcus chuckled,

"Of course, princess. Whatever your ladyship says."

Garnet sighed.

"When will he be finished!?"

She asked, angrily.

"OH! Zidane has to wash every body part.... and.. touch.." 

Cinna said. The group laughed. Garnet grew angry,

"Can't you all see what kind of morons you really are!? Listen to you! You sound so stupid! And Zidane is the same way! Why do I even waste my time on you, idiots!? Tell Zidane I'm not GOING to the dance, and here's his freaking CD!" 

Garnet said, throwing down the CD, which clasped into tiny glass parts on the floor, the CD broke into two parts. Garnet ran out of the cabin, bawling.

**

Garnet unlocked the cabin door, and ran to her bed, falling down on it. She cried herself to sleep, and in the morning, was woken up by Eiko.

"Garnet! Tonight's the dance!"

Eiko squealed. Garnet opened her eyes, then rubbed them, sheepishly.

"I'm not going."

She said.

"H-huh? What!?"

Eiko asked.

"I said.. I'm NOT going! .. Listen, Zidane's a moron, and he's stupid, and ugly, and mean, and--"

Garnet paused. Eiko was smiling.

"What... How dare you! I know exactly what you're thinking! And you're wrong! Zidane's going to the dance with Alexandria Bachert! That's who he's going with!"

Garnet shouted, running towards the bathroom door. Eiko grabbed her hand, forcing her to stay. 

"Garnet! I have the best idea... I can.. HELP you."

Eiko said, smirking.

"What?"

Garnet inquired, puzzled.

"Yep! At the dance, we can totally ruin it for poor Alex! I'm really upset.. I've always hated Alex before, but now I hate her more!"

Eiko shouted. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Eiko went towards the door, and opened it. Zidane stood there, wide eyed.

"What do _you _want?"

She asked, angrily. Zidane tried to look behind her, but Eiko blocked him.

"I wanna see Dagger."

Zidane said.

"Um. That's not her name anymore. She thought it was stupid, especially because you helped her make it up. And I can't let you see Garnet, 'cus she doesn't wanna see you."

Eiko explained, turning around. Zidane sighed,

"Listen, I know I screwed up.. but if I could just talk to Garnet--"

"NO!"

Eiko shouted,

"She doesn't wanna see you! Go away! Go with that Alex girl."

Zidane shook his head,

"We're not dating anymore. I really wanna go to the dance with Garnet.. can you please let me talk to her?"

He asked, in a pleading voice.

"NOPE! Sorry! The game's over, Zidane! So stay away from us!"

Eiko said, pushing Zidane.

"Come on--! I just wanna talk to her--- tell her I really like her--"

Eiko then pushed Zidane out, and slammed the door in his face. Eiko sat down next to Garnet on the bed.

"Hey.. that's what you wanted right?"

Eiko asked.

".... Seems like it.. but then, again, ... it seems wrong."

Garnet whispered.

"Garnet..."

Eiko said, grimacing,

"I thought you guys were fate... maybe not."

She admitted. 

"Eiko... forget about the trick..."

Garnet said, starting to cry.

"Hey.. it's not like Zidane hates you! He always does that!"

Eiko explained, comforting Garnet.

"Thank you... Eiko."

Garnet muttered.

"No prob. Now, what about this dance?"

Eiko asked.

"Forget about it?"

Garnet suggested.

"Oh! That ruins all the fun! ... Hmmm.."

Eiko sat in her thinking position,

"Garnet.. I-I think you should go talk to Zidane."

Eiko whispered.

"WHAT?"

Garnet asked, standing up, viciously.

"It's what I think! You said it was wrong to turn him down, remember!? C'mon! It's not like you have to kiss him! It's just a dance! You'll have fun!"

Eiko pleaded.

"Um... well... Alrighty!"

Garnet said, and rolled her eyes at her statement.

_Zidane Tribal, you're a jerk, but the key to fun._

END OF CHAPTER.

Next chapter is where Garnet talks to Zidane, and then the dance.

IT'LL GET BETTER AND BETTER, BELIEVE ME!


	10. The Key to Fun

Chapter 10

of _A Princess Named Garnet_

~The Key To Fun~

Garnet looked down at her feet, realizing that she _had _to talk to Zidane. Either that, or he definitely will be going with someone else. Garnet glittered her eyes up at Eiko, who was dwelling on going with Vivi. 

"I'm going."

Garnet said, perking her head up. Eiko grinned at her, though deep down inside, Garnet knew Eiko hated her.

_And, what about it?_

She ran to the door, unlocked it, then headed towards the Tantalus' Cabin. She knocked on the door, Baku answered.

"Hey, princess, what's up?"

He asked, smirking. Garnet rolled her eyes.

_If they wouldn't talk, I know I'd be less angry._

"I need to--"

But Baku cut her off!

"Speak to Zidane, eh? You guys got the hots for each other, or somethin'? I've been seeing you guys come back and forth to each other's Cabins! For over a week!"

He groaned, then went inside to go get Zidane.

_What do I say? I broke his beloved Avril Lavigne CD, and of course, I get all upset over a small thing. Wait, was it that small!? He was going to the dance with someone else! That's NOT small!_

In a few minutes, the thief, perked his head out of the door. 

"Garnet? I thought you wouldn't speak to me! Hmm. Guess you're sweeter then I thought!"

He said. Garnet sighed.

_Does he have to be so darn honest?_

"I'm sorry."

She said, closing her eyes.

_Even though he's the one who should be apologizing._

"Sorry for what? There's nothing to be sorry about. You were right breaking into anger."

Zidane muttered. Garnet then said,

"And.. out of anger I broke your CD... I'll buy you another one, if that'll repay the destruction..."

Zidane cocked a brow,

"Nah. It wasn't that much to me. I could always listen to Blank's anyway. But listen, what everyone's been saying about me, and this girl named Alex is a lie. We just hung out for a while, then split. I wouldn't go to the dance with her. Since, I'm going with a babe like you."

He explained. They stood in silence, until Zidane said,

"Listen... I talked to Kuja the other day. He told me what he said to you. He's such a bastard. You shouldn't listen to him."

Garnet looked at him,

"He was talking about my mother. He is so insulting!"

She shouted, angrily. 

_My mother... my 'real' mother. The mother that died in a boat wreck years ago. The mother I probably once loved..._

She tried holding tears back. Zidane noticed her,

"So then, uh, see ya at the dance!" 

He said. Garnet swallowed,

"Um, yes. Then, see you then."

She said, then walked out, closing the door from behind. Zidane folded his arms,

"Obviously _something _happened to her mother a long time ago..."

He said, out loud. He shrugged, and walked back into the cabin.

*~*~

Garnet opened her cabin door, Eiko greeted her. 

"So, what's up? Did you and Zidane _talk_?"

She inquired, pushing Garnet inside. 

"Yes... and I guess we're going to the dance together. Such a pity."

Garnet replied. 

"A _pity_? Whatchya talking about!? Zidane's the hottest guy here!"

Eiko exclaimed. 

_Since when? What is so dreadfully hot about him? His tail? I hate guys with tails! Especially Kuja... _

"Wait, you're forgetting someone. The _hottest _and _gayest _guy here, is Kuja."

Garnet added, sarcastically. The girls broke out laughing.

"Yeah, so how is _Mikoto _going to treat Kuja?"

Eiko asked, giggling. Garnet smiled,

"I don't know! All I know is _Kuja will give Mikoto _the "gay" treatment."

She answered, giggling. The two laughed again. Garnet stopped, and looked at her clock,

"Holy Mother of God! I think we're running late! What about the dresses!? The dance starts at six!"

She shouted. Eiko jumped up,

"Oh man! I _have _to look good!"

She squealed, jamming into her dresser. Garnet headed for hers. The two started rampaging through their clothes. 

"Ah-_ha_!"

Eiko shouted, pulling out a long, short sleeved, purple dress. Garnet smiled, and pulled out a long glittery blue dress, which had no sleeves.

"Aww! No fair! Yours is prettier!"

Eiko complained. Garnet said,

"Not to mention, _this._"

She said, pulling out something from her top drawer. It was a tiara.

"A _tiara_? Damn, Garnet! I wish I could even _afford _that!"

Eiko cried. Garnet rushed to the bathroom,

"Um, hey Eiko? Do you think you could put my hair up in a bun? I'm really bad at doing my hair up."

She said, in the bathroom. Eiko came in, 

"Yeah, but put your dress on first! That way you won't ruin your hair!"

She exclaimed. Garnet nodded. Eiko stood there, fixing her hair.

"Um, Eiko? Could I have some privacy, please?"

Garnet asked, impatiently. Eiko stopped brushing her hair,

"God! We're both ladies! And, there's no mirrors in the bedroom!"

She whined. Garnet sighed,

"Fine.. but don't you dare look!"

She scowled, starting to take her clothes off.

_Geez. Here I am, undressing in front of another girl. Well, I do it everyday in swimming. Well, that's worse because I'm completely NAKED!_

When Garnet & Eiko were finished getting dressed, they looked like this:

Garnet; she had a long blue, glittery dress, sleeveless, and blue gloves. Her hair was arranged in a bun, with no bangs. She wore a tiara on the top of her head. On her feet were beautiful glass, blue, slippers. Just like Cinderella's. 

Eiko; she had a long purple, regular dress, short sleeves, and purple gloves. Her hair was completely curly, with no bangs. She wore beautiful purple heels, that made her really tall! (Poor Vivi)

Garnet sighed, along with Eiko. Just then, the door bell rang. 

"That's probably Vivi. Zidane's always late."

Eiko murmured, heading for the door. There stood Vivi Oruinter, with his tuxedo on; he wore a blue tuxedo, but still had that hat on!! He handed Eiko some roses, which made Eiko blush,

"Garnet. We're leaving! Hope Zidane arrives early! Best of luck!"

A few minutes after Eiko left, there was a knock on the door. 

_Oh great. It's Zidane. I've been dreading this moment._

She answered it, but to her surprise it was Rinoa Heartilly,

"Rinoa!"

Garnet exclaimed. Rinoa looked at her, with a tragic facial expression,

"Garnet, you have to help me! It's ten minutes before the dance, and I don't have a date!"

She shouted. She was wearing a long gold dress, with her hair tied back in a bun. She wore gold gloves, and a VAIL on her head!!?? She also wore tall high heels, and earrings that looped. 

"I thought you were going with Squall!"

Garnet added, surprised. Rinoa put her hands on her hips,

"He just now told me he didn't want to go with me! We got in some fight, about the songs to do, and I guess he didn't want to do "Eyes On Me"! He's such a meany! GOD! I could kill him!"

She screamed. Garnet sighed,

"Rinoa, I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to do "Eyes On Me", it seems more of a Julia-Laguna song, y'know? I never liked it before.. but that doesn't matter! You need a date! How about umm.. Nick?"

She suggested. Rinoa pouted,

"NO WAY! HE'S SUCH A JERK!"

Garnet groaned,

"I don't have time for this, Rinoa! Zidane's going to be here, any moment! This is your fault! You wanted to go with Squall; the total wreck to nature! I can't believe you!"

She nagged. Rinoa pointed a finger at Garnet,

"Listen! I really need your help! Please!"

She begged. 

"NO! I cannot help you! Zidane'll be here in a minute! Maybe you should just go alone!! I'm sorry, Rinoa!"

Garnet replied, turning around. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"FINE! BE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE ALL REALLY MEAN!"

Rinoa cried, rushing out the door. As she opened the door to get out, Zidane stood there. She pushed him out of the way, and ran back to her cabin. 

"Whoa. Is it that time of the month, already?"

Zidane asked. Garnet rolled her eyes, and greeted him at the door. Zidane was wearing a dark blue tux. And.. he looked totally different! He got some crazy cut! And now his hair was spiked! It was scary, but he actually looked hotter. He bent down, and grabbed Garnet hand, kissing it gently. 

_Oh my gosh. Is this really Zidane?_

"Shall we go to the dance, my lady?"

He said in a rather 'noble' type way. Garnet nodded,

"Of course, good sir."

She said, playing his game. Zidane smirked, putting out his hand.

_I would never really try to 'touch' a pervert's hand._

Garnet accepted it, though, and they headed to the dance.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

Oh CRAP! I wanted to continue, but I decided to leave you in suspense. What will happen at the dance? Will it be a success? .... Or a complete disaster? The dance will determine romance, humor, and some sort of fun! 

TO BE CONTINUED....

~Please Review, and tell me whatchya think~

-Later-

~Noelle~ ^_^


	11. The Dance

Chapter 11.

The Dance

A few minutes after they left the cabin, they reached the huge cabin where the dance was held. 

"I heard that after the dance, some couples are going outside to tell ghost stories."

Zidane explained. Garnet looked at him,

"Maybe we should... that is, if Kuja _isn't_."

She said. Zidane smirked,

"Gayja probably will. I can bet on it."

He said. They walked inside the huge building. 

_Now what?_

"Hey! Let's go get some drinks, and stuff first."

Zidane said, pointing to the refreshment table. Garnet rolled her eyes.

_Of course._

She watched as Zidane headed for the table. Garnet walked up to Freya, who was all alone.

"Isn't this darling? My date's drinking all the punch, while I'm sitting on my ass."

Freya said, angrily. Garnet smiled,

"Don't worry. Zidane is too."

She said. Eiko approached them,

"Hiya! Where's your dates? Wait, lemme guess, getting a refreshment?"

Eiko guessed. Freya and Garnet nodded, embarrassedly. 

"So is Vivi! I thought he'd be different, but he's just like them!"

Eiko screeched. Garnet smiled,

"Did you know Vivi's had a crush on you, ever since he first lied eyes on you?"

Freya questioned. Eiko rolled her eyes,

"Of _course_. Say, where's Rinoa?"

She asked, changing the subject. The pit of Garnet's stomach tightened.

_Oh no.... I totally cracked her, didn't I? ... Poor Rinoa. I shouldn't have been so cruel! But then again.. why would she ask Squall?_

"Hey, Garnet? Do you know where Rinoa is?"

Eiko asked. Garnet swallowed hard,

"Um, I-I haven't seen her."

She lied. Freya folded her arms,

_She suspects something, doesn't she? Oh no._

Just then, Kuja and Mikoto approached them,

"Well! Don't we look fine?"

Kuja asked, checking out the girls. Mikoto looked blank.

"Y'know, I'd be embarrassed Mikoto, if I had to walk around with a fag like him."

Freya said. Just then, someone walked in the cabin. It was Rinoa, and she was yanking Squall in.

_She made it? _

Rinoa approached them,

"Hey guys. What's up?"

She asked, lugging Squall behind her. Kuja giggled, evilly,

"Well. If it isn't the repulsive Goth, and her anti-everything boyfriend."

He joked, smirking. Mikoto rolled her eyes. Rinoa folded her arms,

"Shut up, Gayja."

She said. Garnet smiled,

"Um, Rinoa? Can I talk to you?"

She asked. Rinoa looked at her, angrily, and followed her away from everyone.

"Listen.. I'm sorry about this evening. I should've been more.. well.. generous."

Garnet apologized.

"It's fine. You just told the truth. I would've done the same."

Rinoa explained. She put her hands on her hips,

"He truly is a bastard. I have no clue why I'm going with him."

She said, giggling. Garnet noticed Zidane walking out of the refreshment room,

"You could have Zidane Tribal.."

Garnet said. The two laughed. She looked at Kuja, who was gaily frolicking around the dance floor,

"Or, you could have Gayja."

The two laughed again. Zidane approached them,

"Hiya ladies."

He greeted. Garnet smiled,

"I think our song is coming on soon. We better prepare."

She said. Zidane looked at her, bewildered,

"_Prepare_???"

He asked, as if he never heard the word before.

"You know. We should probably prepare for our name's to be called."

Garnet explained. Zidane nodded,

"Oh.. yeah."

He looked at Rinoa. His eyes popped out. Garnet looked around, embarrassed to be next to him. Rinoa just gave him a puzzled look, and then walked up to Squall. Just then, the song "Eyes On Me" came on, and they started dancing. 

"Wow. I wish I could dance like that."

Zidane whispered. Garnet looked at him,

"You can.. if anything Squall sucks, compared to you."

She said.

_Did you just say that dirty word, "sucks"??_

Zidane turned around, amazed by the compliment.

_Shut up, Garnet! Complimenting Zidane Tribal! Just because he looks cute tonight.... ERR! SHUT UP!_

Garnet's mind was shouting, she almost fainted. Zidane was gaping at her worriedly,

"Are you OK?"

He asked, noticing her catch her balance. Garnet nodded,

"I'm OK.. I just can't believe I said "sucks"!"

She exclaimed. Zidane laughed,

"I know. Once when I was little I said the 'f' word in front of Kuja, and it made him faint!"

He joked. The two laughed. 

_I can see that._

The song for "Eyes On Me" was at the end. 

"Aren't we next?"

Garnet asked. Zidane shook his head,

"First Freya and Fratley, then Kuja and Mikoto, then Eiko and Vivi, then Lani and Amarant, and _finally _us."

Just then, the song ended, and everyone clapped for Rinoa and Squall. They sat down, and then Freya and Fratley got up and "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera played. 

"Are you excited?"

Zidane asked. Garnet pondered this question,

"Well.. I guess. I'm kind of nervous too."

She said. Zidane smirked,

"It'll be fine."

He said.

_He likes consoling people, doesn't he?_

"Thanks."

Garnet whispered, starting to blush. She turned away quickly, and realized that Eiko was staring at her. She quickly cooled off, and turned around. 

"They suck."

She heard Kuja say from behind her. Zidane shook his head at Kuja,

"Shut up, Gayja. At least they aren't related."

He said, staring at Mikoto and Kuja. Mikoto looked at Zidane angrily,

"Whatever, Zidane!"

She blurted. Zidane shrugged. The song ended, and then Kuja and Mikoto walked up, and the song "This Love" by Maroon 5 played. Zidane smirked,

"Look. They're doing a fast dance! Man they're gonna suck!"

He shouted, pointing to Kuja, who was fastening his skirt. Zidane started laughing. Garnet elbowed him,

"It's not his fault he's gay."

She said, defensively, then the two started cracking up. 

_I'm actually enjoying myself. Amazing, isn't it?_

"You know, I really like this camp. As soon as I got here, I wanted to go home... but now I wanna stay forever!"

Garnet exclaimed. Zidane smiled,

"Yeah. I've been going here since I was a kid. It's cool when you know people."

He explained. Garnet nodded,

"Yeah. It is..."

She looked down. Zidane looked at her,

"What's wrong?"

He asked. Garnet shrugged,

"I don't know.. I just.. I felt so sheltered before.. back at the castle.. I _hated _it. I had no friends! And Beatrix and Steiner weren't really friends.."

She said, sadly. Zidane frowned,

"Well. Now you do have friends. So everything's fine.. right?"

He inquired. Garnet nodded,

"Yeah.. it is."

Just then, the song stopped, and Eiko and Vivi started dancing to "Melodies Of Life". 

"Hey. Not bad for kids."

Zidane complimented. Garnet smiled,

"They're so cute."

She uttered. Zidane smirked,

"Not as cute as you."

_God! I knew he would say something like that!_

Garnet went silent. Kuja poked Zidane in the back, making him turn,

"Hmph! I could hear your _stupid _remarks while we were dancing! You're so pathetic, Zidane!"

Kuja scolded. Zidane shuddered,

"_Whoopi."_

He said, sarcastically. Kuja smirked,

"We'll just see how you two do out there. You'll probably bawl everyone out with your 'gay' moves! Kwhehehe."

He said, giggling evilly. Garnet turned around,

"Kuja. Will you just SHUT UP!!? My gosh!! You're always putting somebody down! I'm tired of you're stupid remarks!! So just SHUT UP!! It's not our problem you're gay!!"

She shouted. Zidane smirked at Kuja, folding his arms. Kuja looked bawled out. Zidane decided to rub it in,

"Man, Kuja. You look like you're allay. What's up?"

He asked. Zidane and Garnet started cracking up.

_"Allay", since when do you use proper words, Zidane?_

Kuja twitched his tail,

"I have nothing to say to your remarks. You see, it's hard being a loner.."

He explained, sympathetically. Zidane rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, and life's hard.. blah, blah. Kuja, you're dancing to no music. C'mon, Garnet, let's go over there. _Away _from the queers."

He said, grabbing Garnet's arm. The song stopped, and Lani and Amarant walked out and started dancing to "Take My Breath Away" By Jessica Simpson. 

"Hey."

Rinoa said, creeping up behind Garnet.

"Oh hi. You guys did great with dancing!"

Garnet complimented. Rinoa smiled,

"Thanks a whole. Squall even said he'd do bad. He wasn't that bad. Me? I did a little blooper.."

She admitted. Garnet tilted her head,

"You did not. You did wonderful."

She said. Zidane looked at Garnet,

"How can you be that nice? Man. I can't do that.."

He said. Garnet shrugged,

"I try to be nice to everyone.. _except _Kuja."

She said, laughing. Zidane joined in,

"Yeah. It's kinda hard _not _to be mean to Kuja. He's so freaking gay."

He said. Garnet noticed the song was almost over,

"Zidane! We're almost up!"

She exclaimed, nervously. Zidane smiled,

"Hey. Calm down. It's not gonna be that nerve-racking."

He said, taking her hand. Garnet blushed again. Rinoa noticed her, and smiled.

_Stop it, Garnet. You don't even like this guy... ...._

Just then, the song stopped. Zidane and Garnet approached the dance floor..

_Grab his hand... and hold onto his shoulder with the other arm. He'll hold onto your side. Go back and forth with your feet... back and forth.. make sure you don't step on his feet._

The song "Naked" By Avril Lavigne started playing.

_## I wake up in the morning_

_Put On my Face_

_The One That's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_But then you came around me_

_The Walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I opened up_

_Oh you've made me trust_

_^Chorus^_

_Because I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_and I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_around you_

_And if feels so right_

_^Verse 2^_

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself and let the_

_Covers fall away_

_I guess I've never had someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit_

_In my spirit_

_^Repeat Chorus^_

_I'm naked_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Does it show?_

_Yeah I'm naked_

_Oh oh yeah yeah_

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna see right through, baby_

Song Ends.

Garnet and Zidane pull each other away, from the dance, and head down towards the main floor. Everyone clapped loudly, and the two went outside to talk. Zidane was slurping a cup of punch loudly,

"That was fun."

Garnet said, in between Zidane's slurps.

"Yeah. It was OK."

Zidane said, putting down his cup,

"Y'know. I've always went to the dance with somebody.. every year. Last year I went with Lani, and the year before that I went with Alex. But, you know.. I think this is the best one, yet."

He explained.

_I'm Zidane's best date? Ha. Don't make me laugh._

"It's something about you, Garnet. Maybe it's your personality. I really like it."

He said. Garnet looked down, embarrassedly,

"Well.. I've never gone with anyone to any dance.. ever. I hate being a Queen."

She said,

"Even when I was a princess I had more positive charges."

Zidane looked at her questioningly,

"Like what?"

He asked. Garnet replied,

"I could go outside, and sing if I wanted to.. without getting hollered at... and plus, I felt younger. I feel really old. Usually Queens are old."

The two laughed. Zidane approached Garnet,

"Tonight was really fun."

He said, getting _really _close to Garnet.

_I thought I promised myself not to kiss Zidane. Or let him kiss me._

Garnet tried to pull herself away, but her body wouldn't move. Zidane's lips were only centimeters away from hers. Then they're lips met, and Garnet put her arms around Zidane's neck, enclosing the kiss.

"Where's Zidane!?"

Garnet heard someone yell.

"Smooching with a Queen!"

Kuja replied back. 

_Ha ha. Good old Kuja._

Just then, they pulled away from each other.

_That was a really long kiss._

*********************************

END OF CHAPTER!

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Did you like it? 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Please Review!

~Noelle~


	12. What it's worth

Chapter 12:

What it's worth

Garnet flopped down on her cabin bed, sighing heavily.

_Should a queen feel this way?_

Well, she didn't care. Queens didn't matter to her right now. It was the _dagger_ inside, that made her feel good. 

A few seconds later, Eiko Carol, threw open the door shouting,

"THAT WAS THE BEST DANCE _EVER_!!"

She giggled uncontrollably, sitting down next to Garnet,

"_Well_?"

She inquired, smirking. Garnet shrugged, blushing. Eiko put a "thumbs up" sign,

"Is he a good kisser?"

_Oh yeah._

"W-what!? How am I supposed to reply to that?"

Garnet asked, embarrassed. Eiko hugged onto Garnet,

"Usually you would say yes, or no!!"

She chirped, she was smiling oddly.

_Since when did she care about Zidane and my feelings.. anyway??_

A puzzled look crept upon Garnet's face. Just then, the phone rang loudly. (Yes, they have phone's too.) Eiko rushed up to it, picking it up, anxiously,

"Hello!!?? ....."

Eiko put the phone down, and pointed at Garnet, handing the phone over.

"H-Hello?"

Garnet asked, biting her lower lip. 

"Hiya, Garnet!"

This voice could belong to the one... the only...

_ZIDANE TRIBAL!_

"Oh. Hi Zidane."

Garnet said, sighing.

_How did he get my number?_

"What's up?"

Zidane asked.

"Well. I just have one question; how did you get my number?"

Garnet answered. 

"Oh, I looked it up in the "Old Ye Numbers"."

Zidane laughed,

"I mean.. the eh, phone book."

Garnet rolled her eyes,

"So. Is there something you .. want?"

She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Maybe another smooch or two?"

Zidane interpreted. Garnet sighed,

_Back to the old Zidane again?_

Zidane chuckled,

"I'm kiddin'. I just called to ask you something."

He said, laughing. Garnet tapped on the old desk,

"Will you go out with me?'

Zidane asked. It was a serious question, no doubt. Garnet could feel her heart beating fast, then.. it skipped a beat. Eiko was watching her carefully, eyes glued.

_Go out? With Zidane? Oh dear._

Garnet looked down, and stopped tapping the old desk. 

"............ Maybe."

She said, and before Zidane could reply, she hung up. Eiko greeted her, jumping up and down,

"Whelp!? What happened!?"

She asked.

_Nothing?_

"Zidane and I talked."

Garnet lied, hoping to fool Eiko. Eiko stopped jumping, 

"Oh..."

She walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she pounced on Garnet,

"ABOUT WHAT!?"

She asked, yelping like someone just stepped on her foot.

"The dance."

Garnet replied.

*~*

"Two more days.. two more days.."

Garnet looked at Kuja. This was getting quite maddening. It was time for "camp choir", and everyone was pooped. Garnet was standing in a line waiting for Mrs. Harper to assign them seats. To her luck, she was seated by Kuja, and Amarant. 

_How dull._

In the front of them, sat Zidane, Lani, and Squall. Zidane was getting a bit nerve wracking, talking off the wall. Kuja, definitely rubbed it in.

"Obviously little Zidane has some friends. Very eccentric isn't it?"

_What's eccentric is that I have to sit by two fags._

"Shut up, Kuja."

Zidane grumbled, and continued on with his conversation. When they went to go get music folders, Zidane caught Garnet off guard. Right in the behind.

"ZIDANE!!"

Garnet shouted.

"H-Hey, I was just--"

Zidane was interrupted by Squall's "you idiotic bastard" look. 

"I wanted to know if you'd go out with me?"

Zidane said, rapidly, giving Squall a crazy look reply. Garnet swallowed,

"If you do that, then I _definitely _won't go out with you."

She explained. Zidane walked back with her,

"Hey. It's just you got one of those grabby asses."

He said. Kuja noticed the conversation,

"HA! Zidane asked the _princess _out? How stupid! I can't believe you did, Zidane! _What _a bas--"

Kuja was cut off by Mrs. Harper's evil glare. He swallowed hard, and then sat down. 

"Today. I'm going to announce you to a new student.."

Mrs. Harper said, getting everyone's attention.

"Her name's Noelle."

Everyone stared blankly at the new face. Noelle had bleached blonde hair, light blue eyes, and had faded eyebrows. She was wearing jeans, with a long white shirt that entitled _Abercrombie. _ Garnet noticed Zidane's eyes popping out of his face. 

_It's sick, how guys can just go like cartoons, isn't it?_

"Noelle. You will be sitting by Rinoa."

Noelle smiled at the class, and then headed towards the seat Mrs. Harper was pointing to. 

*~*

After camp choir, Garnet headed back to her cabin. A knock grew her suspicious. She ran towards the door, and faced Rinoa Heartilly.

_Rinoa?_

"Rinoa? What's the matter?" 

Garnet asked, worriedly. Rinoa walked into the cabin,

"I have to be partnered up with that new girl. Her name's Noelle."

She murmured.

"What's wrong with that?"

Garnet asked. Rinoa beamed at Garnet,

"_Duh_. Look at her! And I thought I was the bomb shell here!"

She snapped. Garnet looked at her, dumbfounded.

"She acts so nice. But inside she thinks she's all that!"

Rinoa shouted. Garnet shook her head,

"_Right._."

Rinoa nodded, begging for Garnet to believe her,

"You should hear how she talks to the boys!"

Rinoa said, getting Garnet's interest.

_How does she talk to the boys?_

"All the boys have asked her out! She said yes to only one though."

Rinoa sighed,

"He's hot."

Garnet rolled her eyes,

"So _what_? Be yourself, Rin. Don't worry about her. She's just a blonde stuck up."

_N / A:_

_No offense to blondes!_

Rinoa nodded,

"You're right........"

Garnet closed her eyes, tightly,

"..... Did _Zidane _ask Noelle out?"

She asked, holding her breath, almost. Rinoa glared at her,

"........ I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END OF CHAPPY!

Man. I think I'm obsessed with myself? Nah, I'm not really _all _that. I just don't really like my name. _Noelle _sounds like a preppy name, don't you agree? 

I don't know why I changed my pen name! It's what my friend told me to do!

OK! So jealousy time! And remember Kuja saying "Two more days" whelp, there's two more days until camp ends! Good luck, ya'll!

~Noelle~


	13. Two Days

Chapter 13

TWO DAYS

"Rinoa! Tell me!"

Garnet pleaded, tugging on Rinoa's sleeve. Rinoa shrugged,

"I don't know, Garnet!"

She then ran out.

_Zidane did.... didn't he?_

Eiko came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her,

"Hey Garnet. What's up? Who was that?"

She asked. Garnet shook her head,

".... Um.... no one. .... Hey Eiko? .... Is Zidane.. a cheater?"

***********

That day they played softball out in the field. Garnet stood by Vivi and Zidane out in the field. Noelle was up to bat, and Zidane was pitching. Garnet watched Noelle burst into laughter, as someone said something to her. Garnet rolled her eyes. Zidane pitched the ball, Noelle hit a homerun. 

"Whoa. She's pretty good!"

Blank said, from back in the field.

"Pretty hot."

Cinna added. Noelle ran around the bases, Zidane threw Garnet the ball, and Garnet looked dumbfounded, as Freya shouted,

"Third base!"

Just then, Noelle slid home, and everyone cheered. The people in the field, looked at Garnet and said,

"GARNET!"

Garnet looked down, solemnly. 

_It's not like I'm perfect._

She followed everyone to the batting spot. Zidane tabbed her on the back,

"Y'know, it's not that big of a mess up."

He said. 

"Yeah it was."

Garnet said, ignoring his consoling. Noelle walked passed Zidane, who was watching her butt the whole time. Garnet rolled her eyes, as Noelle waved to Zidane. Zidane went blurry, and ran into a pole. Kuja laughed loudly, and said,

"What Zidane? Can't stand a girl waving?"

He walked to the field, smirking. Garnet closed her eyes.

_This is a dream. This a dream._

The boy Noelle was going out with was pitching. Rinoa had all eyes for him, I guess. Which made Squall a little jealous... Garnet decided to fake showing interest in the boy. Zidane noticed,

"Hey, Garnet? What's up with you? You look like you just saw my ass..."

He said, Garnet rolled her eyes, and pushed him teasingly. The boy hit a homerun, and ran around the bases. Zidane watched as Noelle tried her dandiest to strike him out. Nothing to prevail though. The boy was too fast. 

"Why is Noelle wearing a skirt?"

Garnet heard Freya ask.

"So the boy's can see her panties."

Lani replied. Garnet's eyes looked up.

_Probably._

Zidane elbowed Garnet, 

"You should wear a skirt. You'd be hot."

He whispered. Garnet could've slapped him. She was jealous, and angry.

_I know deep down inside he thinks Noelle's the hottest girl here._

Just then, the boy came home, and everyone cheered. The boy smiled. He had one of those charming smiles. Maybe Garnet did have the hots for him? Zidane looked deadly jealous,

"Whose that?"

Garnet asked, pointing to the boy.

"Trace. He's gay though."

Zidane said quickly. Garnet rolled her eyes,

"Are you.. jealous? I was just asking. I mean... it's not like I like him."

She explained. The boy came to the back of the line, right behind Zidane.

"Dude. Those bases are long."

Trace said. Zidane shrugged,

"Not really."

He looked at Garnet, who wasn't looking at Trace, but watching Amarant strike out.

**********

At the end of the day, Garnet went to the pool. She got in the locker room, and could only gasp. Guess who was right next to Garnet at her locker? ... Noelle.

_How skinny is she!? God, doesn't she eat!?_

Noelle flaunted her way out of the locker room, and headed to the pool. Garnet followed her, wondering what she was about to do. Zidane, Kuja, Trace, Amarant, and Vivi were the only boys in the pool. Of course, Squall was on the lawn chair, sunning himself. (Ha, sure, pretty much like boiling himself in a leather coat, and pants.. what a fag.)

_What is with Squall?_

Garnet shrugged, and dived in the pool. Just then, Zell dived in,

"Hey Zell? Make sure those shorts are on tight, ok? I really don't wanna see what I saw before."

Garnet said, then giggled, swimming to the deep end, where Noelle was doing a hand stand. Garnet smirked, evilly, then pushed Noelle's legs backwards, making her do a summersault. Noelle came up, with a big gulp of chlorine water in her mouth,

"That bitch made me swallow water! Wait til I tell Trace!"

Noelle shouted, she started walking towards the shallow end, but Garnet grabbed her arm, and pushed her in the pool. Noelle screamed angrily, as she got all wet, and got out, running after Garnet roaring. Garnet ran quickly, and then ran behind Rinoa and Squall. Noelle looked at them angrily,

"TRACE!!!!"

She shouted. Just then the counselor came out of the darkness,

"Noelle Ford? Would you come with me?"

Noelle looked down angrily, with a frown, and walked with them.

**************

The next day, was the last day there. Garnet sighed, angrily. 

_Well. I guess I won't have to deal with Noelle. That's probably the best thing._

But then, she thought about all of her friends.... Eiko, Freya, Lani, Rinoa, and of course, Zidane. Eiko gave her a hug as she walked into the cabin,

"I don't wanna leave, Garnet!"

She screeched.

"Me either. I wanna stay forever!"

Garnet said, and returned the hug to Eiko. Just then, the door bell rang. Zidane and Kuja were at the door.

"We came to say our farewells. You know?"

Zidane asked. Garnet looked at him, and then raced into his arms. Kuja rolled his eyes,

"Well that's just sickening. What scares me, is that Zidane actually has a girlfriend."

He said. Eiko looked at him evilly, then punched him in the nose. Garnet smiled,

"You go Eiko!"

She said. Zidane kissed Garnet. Eiko looked at them, and smiled. Just then, the door bell rang or whatever, and Trace and Noelle came in.

"Even though we didn't know you guys that well.. we came to say goodbye!"

Noelle said,

"And even though we hate you."

Trace shook his head,

"It's gay that we have to leave."

Just then, Squall and Rinoa came in. Rinoa gave Garnet a hug,

"I don't know when we'll see each other again, but when we do--"

She smiled,

"I know, Rinoa. We'll be friends forever."

Garnet said.

"Yeah! That rocks!"

Rinoa shouted, happily. 

"Doesn't it Squall?"

Squall looked at her, dumbfounded,

".... Whatever."

They all laughed. 

****************

END OF CHAPTER!

NEXT CHAPTER IS LEAVING DAY!

OH NO! THIS STORIES ABOUT IT END.....

NOO! 

MAYBE SOMEDAY IT'LL COME BACK.....

MAYBE!!'

~NOELLE~


	14. Forever and Always

Chapter 14.

Forever and for Always

_Of "A Princess Named Garnet"_

Garnet looked out of her cabin's window, dully. She was in such desolation. She would have to leave her friends.. 

_At least I won't have to see Noelle Porn._

Eiko was in the bathroom, sulking. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Eiko came out of the bathroom. 

"Don't answer it. It's probably Kuja."

Garnet said. Eiko shrugged,

"Hey. I might actually miss that fag... NOT!"

She exclaimed. They giggled. Someone knocked on the door again. Garnet sighed, and then opened the door. It _was _Kuja. :P

"Aha. I knew you would answer. Maybe I can predict the future?"

Kuja questioned. Eiko wrinkled her nose,

"I can too. You and Squall are going to be gay together."

She said. Her and Garnet laughed hysterically.

"Ha ha. Funny. I'm laughing hysterically."

Kuja said sarcastically. 

"So what _do _you want?"

Garnet asked, impatiently. Kuja smirked,

"The bus is here, waiting for all you to aboard it!"

He exclaimed.

Garnet paused, along with Eiko.

_Already?_

They turned to each other, solemnly. 

"Hurry up! Mrs. Queer doesn't need anything to get bitchy about!"

Kuja shouted. Garnet grabbed her pink bag, and Eiko grabbed hers.

"Are you _positive _it's here?"

Eiko asked. Kuja nodded,

"I'm not _blind_! Plus, Zidane told me. Unless you don't wanna believe him..."

He said, and stopped. Just then, they heard a _beep_.

"Unless someone totally crapped their pants, I think the bus is here."

He added, and laughed. 

Garnet and Eiko sighed. They then followed Kuja outside, to a light gold bus. It was filled with teenagers. 

Garnet sat down on the bus seat, Eiko right next to her. Garnet looked out the window, sadly. She then felt a poke on the shoulder. It was Zidane Tribal.

"Hey? You're coming next year, right?"

Zidane asked.

"I'll be seventeen next year, for your information. I'll be too old."

Garnet replied, and turned around.

"Hey wait! There's no age limit!"

Zidane exclaimed. Garnet shook her head. 

"Zidane's right."

A voice said. Garnet saw Noelle sitting right next to Trace.

"The rule is.. you can go here from three years to whenever."

Noelle explained. Trace was nodding, in agreement. Garnet found herself dumbfounded. She also was turning red.

Garnet saw the bus stop. It was at Alexandra Castle. She swallowed.

_I can't believe myself._

Eiko stopped Garnet from getting up. She handed her a box, smiling. Garnet accepted it, then turned around, facing the back of the bus. 

"BYE GARNET!"

She heard some teens shouting. Garnet looked over at the end, where the gay's were sitting. Kuja, Squall, and Amarant. She then looked towards the middle. Rinoa, Freya, and Lani were there. The front was Zidane, the Tantalus brothers, Vivi, Trace, Noelle, and Eiko.

"Bye...."

Garnet said, and took a step. She then fell down the bus stairs. Everyone laughed, including Garnet. Steiner and Beatrix were waiting for her at the gate.

"How was it?"

Steiner asked.

"Wonderful!"

Garnet exclaimed, and dashed up to her bedroom.

"... Well... that worked out well."

Beatrix whispered. 

"I just hope she didn't meet any scoundrels."

Steiner said.

"OH DAMN IT!!"

Steiner and Beatrix whirled around, un aware of the bad language.

"I LEFT MY PENDANT AT THE CAMP!!"

It was definitely Garnet's voice.

END OF CHAPTER!!!

END OF STORY!!

CREDITS!!

From cv:

hoy. u g2 update, i really like this story and want 2 no wut happens next. thanx

Reply from Noelle:

OK! Guess what!? 14 Chapters! Whoa. That's not that much, compared to stories I've read.. but.. it took time to accomplish. I hope you read the whole story ;) Thanks for RR-ing!

From Lemon the Kitty:

Hey, is Mikoto in this? This is gonna be good rubs hands together and cakles KUJA BASHING!! MWHAHAH!! calm down... --  
  
I'll help if ya need ideas  
  
LEEMon ThE KItty

Reply from Noelle:

Mikoto is in this! (Paired up with Kuja for dance ) She doesn't talk much though. :( It's gonna be good? Keep on reading! :) Kuja bashing! Yea. I hate Kuja! He's really gay. (Seriously how does a man wear a skirt and get away with it?) Thanks for RR-ing!

From FF9 Zidane:

giggles& Garnet cant swim!? How can everyone hate Kuja! cackles Sorry! Great story! Sad tho eveyorne hate foor kujie laughs Well i hope you update soon! 

Reply from Noelle:

Garnet can't swim! Ha. Queens never learn to swim, do they? .... About everyone hating Kuja... well.. I needed a bad evil man, that everyone hates! Kuja just happened to be wearing a skirt so.... Thanks for RR-ing!

From SUM41 Fan:

Haha Eiko is soo idiotic... KUJA IS FREAKY  
  
contine!

Reply from Noelle:

Idiotic ness! Hee. Yep, Eiko was meant to be idiotic. (She truly was idiotic in the game -- Grr! It would irritate the hell outta me.) As for Kuja.... ha ha. He's acting like pimp. Mwhahahahah! He probably is. I just made him that way, so it'd be kinda funny. Thanks for RR-ing!

From Jen:

oh wow that was too good!! hope ya continue son! bye bye!

Reply from Noelle:

Too good!? Aww! Don't congratulate me so much! I feel all warm inside ;) Thanks for reading it! And I continued! Hope ya keep reading! Thanks for RR-ing!

From soda high freak:

O PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY OR I'LL GO MENTAL! And I totally agree Kuja is so frigging gay...my cousins and I were playing it and my cousin Justin thought he was a GIRL...hehe...I cant wait for the next chappy! FWEE!

Reply from Noelle:

Please! Don't go mental! I don't wanna be responsible! Kuja is really gay, huh? Your cousin thought he was a girl! Ha ha ha. _I _actually was a little ditsy trying to figure out what sex he was too! ;) Hope ya continue reading! Thanks for RR-ing!

From Girlwithoutastory:

So neat i play Garnet in an rpg and i totally love this story please cont.

Reply from Noelle:

cheer loudly MORE REVIEWERS! Thank u soo much! You love this story!? Thanks for RR-ing!

From FF9 Zidane:

giggles Garnet got a preverted little monkey after her! - kawhaha! cackles hee hee! looks at the wet squall and laughs, turns to rinoa her ass stuicking out agian and laughs harder hee hee! haahhahaha! update soon okays?

Reply from Noelle:

Tee-hee! RUN GARNET RUN! Don't let that pervert catch you! For Squall being wet... I kinda wished I could've been in my story! It'd be funny. Along with Rinoa's ass sticking out. I updated! Hope ya keep reading! Thanks for RR-ing!

From Love Goddess 86:

Col!

u should really update

real real real soon.

Reply from Noelle:

I updated! all the heavens open up, and my choir class starts singing opera ALLELUIA!! Please keep reading! And thanks for RR-ing!

From Love Goddess 86:

Very funny!

I really like the

Gayja part! O

well update soon!

Reply from Noelle:

Yeah! Gayja! I had to think about a funny nickname. Including "gay" was my plan!! I hope ya keep reading! Thanks for RR-ing!

From ZiDaNeLoVeR09:

hahahahahaha you know what, this reminds me so much of my school. too funny! nice fic too!! very hilarious, can't wait till next chapter!

Reply from Noelle:

Ha! You're school must be really funny! I know mine is! (sometimes annoying too ) But I'm glad you like my fic! And I hope you read review the next chapter! Thanks for RR-ing!

From Love Hina 86:

interestin

update update update update!

pwease?

Thnax!

Reply from Noelle:

Interesting? Really? I didn't notice. :) Thanks for the review! Hope ya keep reading! Thanks for RR-ing!

From cv:

i just started playing ff9 and on the 2nd disc and luv it. update soon, i really like ur story.

Reply from Noelle:

Thank _you_! Another heart warming review! You're gonna luv the rest of the game. I was the same way! On disc 2 I was in love! Keep going! You can beat it! Thanks for RR-ing!

From oink-oink piggy:

o

wut iz she gonna do? well i won't kno unless u update. and son to!

yep so that means update!

thank u!

Reply from Noelle:

Hey oink-oink piggy! I hope you keep reading this story, and find out what she's going to do! I updated! YAH! :) Thanks for RR-ing!

From The True Fire Goddess:

AH! I WANNA NO MORE! . HURRY PWEASE UPDATE! OO O! is she gonna ask zidane to help her act normal!?!??! hehehhee CONTINUE PWEASE!

byebye!

Reply from Noelle:

Hey! You're names Jen right? (I read that on your bio page!) Thanks for reviewing! I updated, and I hope you keep reading! Thanks for RR-ing!

From cv:

hoy,um, r u finishing ur story, cuz i like it. please do

Reply from Noelle:

Yeah! I finished my story! And your welcome to read it til the end! (I hope you do!) Thanks for RR-ing!

From Kiwifroot:

well it was funni! ... so

... I likey!

Plez update... AND SON TO!

thank u!

buh byezz

kiwi

Reply from Noelle:

Hey Kiwi! What's up? How are you!? Glad you're enjoying my story _so _much! Please keep reading! (I have a feeling you will!) Thanks for RR-ing.

From AlyD:

O! MORE! I WANT MORE!

lol. more...plz

ill beg.

lol

Reply from Noelle:

I'll call ya, Aly, ok? Thanks for reviewing this chapter! And I finished it to your hearts content! :) You don't have to beg! ;) Thanks for RR-ing!

From Alexia Akueri:

Very funny story. keep working on it .

Reply from Noelle:

Thanks Alexia! I hope you keep reading, 'cus it'll get better! My work here is done! (don't worry I will _not _delete it.. ever!) well.. one day I'll delete it.. (MUCH later! like years from now!!) Thanks for RR-ing!

From Love Hina 86:

hm.. interesting

Dagger is going to TRY and become normal eh?

koolio! Support ya 100% of the way Dag!

Newayz like I always say... update son!

-love hina-

Reply from Noelle:

Hey there Love Hina! What's up!? Thanks for reviewing chp. 6! I hope you stay with me til the end of the story! I give you so much thanks! Thanks for RR-ing!

From The True Fire Goddess:

AHA! I KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN! LOL. well i like it a lot continue soon! see yous!

Reply from Noelle:

Hey Jen! Back again? (Whoa.. does that rhyme or what?) You _knew _that was gonna happen! Whoa! You must really know Dagger! Glad ya like it! Thanks for RR-ing!

From Kiwifroot:

oh

u finally updated!

well hope u update again... and very son to... well i likey a lot!

and i think that tha song shuld be tha theme song to FF9.

Reply from Noelle:

I _finally _updated! Yah, huh!? Yeah, it takes me a while to update, because I always update on weekends, mainly. You think it should be the theme song!? Thanx for your opinion! Also thanks for RR-ing!

From DaggersAngel11:

Yippee! You finally updated! woo hoo! Great Story! Uh oh... you're not thinkin of making Garnet er... Dagger like Kuja... are you? ehew ehew ehew! lol I like it how she and Zidane are together and atleast.. civil towards eachother now.. hehe, well keep up the good work!

Shelby

Reply from Noelle:

Hey Shelby! I updated! Don't worry! I hate Kuja/Dagger! NEVER!! gets a stick out If Kuja even comes NEAR Dagger, I'll slug him! I'm glad you like Dagger/Zidane. I like them together too. Thanks for RR-ing!

From AlyD:

COL! yea do Naked from Avril Lavigne! lol that would be funny.

either tha or Melodies of Life.

or 

a love song. lol

Reply from Noelle:

OK! Naked from Avril Lavigne it is! (I LOVE THAT SONG!) Thank God The True Fire Goddess requested it. :) Thanks for your review! And opinion! Thanks for RR-ing!

From The True Fire Goddess:

hehehehe well it's really good but i don't think i have any good ones . maybe 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne? lol i dunno. well continue son!! lol.

Reply from Noelle:

OMG! That's a good idea! (As you can see Aly agreed!) And you said you don't have any good ones! Thanks for your opinion. And for RR-ing!

From Hikaru no Raye:

Wowee!! the theme song o' FF8? I WANNA I WANNA.. anyway pls continue! It's great!!

Reply from Noelle:

Thank you for reviewing! You _like _the theme song of ff8! ME TOO! Wow! What a coincidence! And I continued! Thanks for RR-ing!

From Kiwifroot:

Another wonderfully written chappie! 

Well I think it should be Eyes On Me because... it would juss make more sense! hehe

Well wutever, just update soon!

Reply from Noelle:

I _actually _agree. (Sorry I was just really stupid that day, and put "With You". What else _is _there?) But thanks for reviewing Kiwi! Eyes On Me it is! (at least I think so.. so far) Thanks for RR-ing!

From Aiko-sama:

YA U PUT IN NAKED! :D hm I don't I heard of With You by jessica simpson... i'll just agree with the other reviewers 

Reply from Noelle:

Yea I put in Naked! I got so many people saying I should! You never heard of With You? That's just insane! I'm actually _listening _to it, this very moment! But that's OK! Thanks for RR-ing!

From DaggersAngel11:

heyy! yay! u updated! lol, great chappy! o... zidane is so mean! how could he do that to ts crying

Aiko-sama

Reply from Noelle:

SORRY! is still being shaked by Aiko-sama I AM SO SORRY! Please don't cry!! This may not be the end! Thanks for reviewing this story!!

From DaggersAngel11:

heyy! great update! This chapter rox! lol! too bad theres only one chapter left... anyways update soon so that we all can read the last chapter! alrighty,

cya!

Shelby

Reply from Noelle:

Thanks Shelby for reviewing this story! It _is _too bad that this is the last chappy. But hey, if you want too, I have a lot of other stories. (I don't have any FF9 ones, but I _do _have one with all ff games at least 7-10) Thanks for reviewing this story!

From Kiwifroot:

aw! almost over! noo!

update soon!

kiwi

Reply from Noelle: 

Kiwi! You've given me such nice reviews! Thank you! If you want, you can read more of my stories. (I don't know if you'll like 'em as much) But give 'em a shot, k!? And thanks for reviewing my story!

END OF CREDITS! THANKS FOR ALL 51 REVIEWS! I AM _REALLY _GRATEFUL!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

PRINCESS NOELLE


	15. Next Year

Chapter 15

Next Year!

_Yay! You're probably all so happy! I decided to continue from this story. It's time for camp... the next year! Now um I think Garnet's seventeen.... okay please read and review... and sorry for the Kuja bashing lol!!!!_

Love yaz-

Noelle

-------------------------------------

It was the very beginning of summer, and Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th was standing by her window, looking outside at the beautiful view. ;)

"Your Highness! There's a letter in the mail, addressed to you!" Beatrix called.

_It seems like I haven't gotten mail in over a year._

Garnet headed downstairs, where Beatrix was waiting for her,

"Here you go, my Queen."

Beatrix said, and handed Garnet a letter,

_"Dear Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th,_

_Camp Gaia will be starting again in two weeks. We were curious if you would like to attend it, since you did last year. We will be offering much more fun this year! And remember! Camp Gaia is a program for you to make friends, and have a good time! Please send back a letter to the address above. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_The Camp Managers at Camp Gaia"_

Garnet couldn't believe it! How long has it been? A year! And she hasn't seen any of her friends, or even contacted them!

_"Eiko, Freya, Rinoa, ..... Zidane! Oh my gosh."_

"Beatrix? Please send this back to that address, I will be attending Camp Gaia this year." Garnet said. "..... _Really_!? Wow! Of course, my Queen!" Beatrix exclaimed, and started writing back to the address.

_"How much fun did I have last year? Wow. Everything was going so well....... until 'Noelle' showed up."_

She swallowed,

_"Hope I don't have to deal with her..... oh and how could I forget Gayja!"_

(Kuja) lol. Garnet giggled a little. Beatrix stared at her, ".... Um, I apologize for that...." Garnet apologized. "It's alright, your highness." Beatrix replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------

THE DAY BEFORE CAMP

"MY QUEEN!!!" Steiner shouted from downstairs. Garnet rolled off of her bed,

_"That always happens.. hmm, it happened last year too."_

She got up, "OH! Today's the first day of camp! This is so exciting!" She exclaimed, and ran to her dresser, slipping on some overalls. She quickly headed downstairs for breakfast.

"I really hope you have a good time." Beatrix said. "Of course, I had a grand time last year." Garnet said. "Hmph." Steiner grumbled. "What seems to be the matter, Steiner?" Garnet asked. "Err, nothing, my Queen!" Steiner lied.

They were interrupted by the honk of a horn. Garnet grabbed her bag, and headed outside.

"Good bye my Queen! Have a wonderful time!" Beatrix called. "Yes, I shall!" Garnet replied back.

Steiner groaned. "What's the matter?" Beatrix asked. "The last time she came back from camp she was talking like a thief! It was disgusting! I am worried." Steiner responded. "Oh geez she's seventeen, let her have fun for a chance." Beatrix snapped.

------------------------------------------------

Garnet grabbed her stuff, and headed onto the bus. "Hey Garnet!" A voice squealed. A girl with purple hair, grinned at her. "Eiko!" Garnet exclaimed, and sat next to Eiko.

"Damn. We always get stuck with the princesses." A voice mumbled. Garnet turned around and saw Amarant and Kuja sitting behind her.

"What are you looking at??" Amarant asked. "I cannot believe you two are still attending camp.. you must be desperate." Garnet replied. "We are! Desperate to touch women, that is." Kuja said.

_"Disgusting perverts."_

"You haven't changed one bit." Garnet said. "Of course! It's for the best." Kuja added. ".... Sure." Garnet said sarcastically. Just then he bus stopped at Lindblum, the Tantalus crew was getting on.

"Zidane?" Garnet questioned, but didn't see the genome come on. "If you're looking for my brother he's at the Playboy mansion." Kuja explained.

_"Like I'm actually going to believe you. "_

"Shut up, Gayja!" Eiko squealed, "hey Garnet, Zidane's just getting on at Treno, with Vivi."

_"Yes, everyone's reuniting this is... so nice."_

"Oh Yay! We get to have a little reunion of idiots." Kuja said sarcastically. "You really are gay aren't you?" Garnet asked turning around. "Excuse me, but the only _gay _person around here is....." Kuja was interrupted by the bus stopping at Treno.

_"Finish your sentence, Gayja."_

"My brother." Kuja finished, as Zidane and Vivi got on the bus. "Zidane! Vivi! Sit there!" Eiko screeched, pointing to a seat next to her, and Garnet. Zidane and Vivi sat there.

"Hey Garnet, Eiko." Zidane said. "Hi Zidane." Garnet said. "Oh geez kiss already you know it's been so long....." Kuja mumbled. "Shut up you gay fag." Zidane said. lol. "This is so exciting!! We get to reunite with all of our friends!" Eiko squealed.

"Yeah! So Garnet how have ya been?" Zidane asked. Kuja smacked his forehead, "Why don't you just say, 'Hey princess, you look so beautiful, how have you been, and when can I touch your fine ass'?" He asked.

_"What a perv."_

"Just ignore him. How have ya been?" Zidane asked. Garnet smiled, "It's been quite a bore at the castle..... what about you?" She asked. "Oh.." Zidane groaned. "What? She wouldn't touch 'it' Zidane? HA HA HA!" Kuja shouted, laughing his ass off.

_"Oh my that is so disgusting."_

"Shut up, !! Garnet, you.... are back to talking formal." Zidane mumbled. "Oh, I apologize.. I mean, I'm sorry." Garnet apologized.

_"Of course, how could I remember to act casual, when everyone else is talking so formal?"_

"So. What have you been up to, Zidane?" She asked. "Well, all the stuff you can imagine Tantalus would do, y'know?" Zidane asked.

"Raping women, and flirting." Kuja added. "SHUT UP YOU SICK FAGGOT!" Zidane bellowed.

_"Geez."_

Just then the bus stopped.

_"Maybe it will be a long two weeks of camp."_

-------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER!

i apologize its kinda short :-( well i'll update when i get enough reviews..... it'll get better this is just the start of camps. dude i cant type this story very well coz ads keep popping up.... it suxs.

im gonna go and update the rest of my stories!!! thnx for reading... now...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK U!**

with lots of hugs 'n' kisses

Noelle


	16. Old Friends

Chapter 16

Old Friends

A/N:

This is _not _written by Noelle (this chapter) this is written by her two friends Lindsay and Natalie! But please read and review anyways! Noelle told us what to write in this chapter ;) Sorry if there's any grammar or punctuation mistakes.

-----------------------------------------------

The bus stopped at the camp. Garnet looked out the window, excitedly,

_"I remember all the good times here.... so much fun."_

She faced Eiko, who was also grinning like it was the best day ever!

"Alright all you brats, get off my bus!!!"

Shouted the bus driver.

"Oh! We got a new bus driver! Some people call her _'Mrs. Stank' _Actually it's Mrs. Stunk.

_"What a name!"_

Zidane explained to Garnet.

"HURRY UP!!"

Mrs. Stunk shouted. Zidane, Garnet, Eiko, Kuja, and Amarant hurried off the bus, where everyone was waiting.

Garnet found out she was in Eiko's cabin again. The Tribal brothers were put together (great huh?) and were right next door to the their cabin.

"So volleyball or softball!?"

Eiko asked giggling.

_"I remember! Volleyball!"_

"Volleyball of course! I remember playing last year! It was so much fun!" Garnet replied, smiling. "Cool! Then let's go!" The two darted out the door, only to run into Kuja Tribal,

_"Oh great. Here's Gayja."_

"What's the long face?" Kuja asked tauntingly. Eiko and Garnet shook their heads angrily, "Stay away from us Kuja!! You fag!!" Eiko squealed. "Follow the beautiful, talented, sexy, Kuja to land of Ozma." Kuja said.

_"What is he up to?"_

"Excuse me! But we're going to the field for volleyball!" Garnet bellowed loudly. "Kwehehe. Stupid bitches!" Kuja hissed.

_"What!? HOW DARE HE!"_

"Shut up Kuja!" Eiko screeched. "Do you honestly want to see what every girl dreams about?" Kuja inquired. "NO thanks, we want to go play volleyball! Get outta our way or I'm gonna kick your girly balls!" Eiko snapped.

_"Wow she has changed hasn't she?"_

"Shut up you disgusting woman! Like I said, follow me and you will be happy forever!" Kuja exclaimed.

_"Should we trust the man for once? Man... HA!"_

"What are you up to Kuja??" Garnet asked. "Follow me and find out!!" Kuja responded. Eiko looked down, "Eiko?" Garnet questioned. The two nodded, "OK. We'll go with you." Eiko added. Kuja smirked.

----------------------------------------

"Kuja we've been walking for hours, it's almost dark! Won't the counselor's get worried?" Garnet asked. "Shush they don't care about us!" Kuja responded. They were walking in the woods.

"HEY! Did you just hear something??" Eiko asked turning around. Kuja laughed evilly, "Of course there are...wild animals out here.. at night." He said in a creepy tone.

_"And he isn't one bit frightened?"_

"I'm starting to think we should go back..." Garnet suggested. "And continue your miserable Queen life!? What kind of idiot are you?" Kuja asked. Garnet shook her head, "I am not a idiot thank you very much." She hissed. "Shut up!!!! I heard it too!" Kuja shouted.

He stared at Garnet looking at her up and down,

"They are coming toward us because of ...... you!" He added.

_"Me!?"_

"You are a PMS-ing woman aren't you???" He asked. Garnet shook her head, turning red. "Well then why are they coming towards us!!!?" Kuja asked.

"Because of your stupid mouth!!!" Eiko responded. "Is there something behind me...?" Garnet asked not daring to look behind her.

"Yeah." Kuja said. "Boo." Someone said unenthusiastically. Garnet turned around and saw Zidane laughing. Kuja rolled his eyes, "Come ruin the fun don't you bro? Kwehe. You're little Queen is PMS-ing and we thought she was making all the animals come near us." He said. Garnet turned red again, "What!!? You dare to blame it on _me?_" She asked angrily.

Zidane looked at her, "He's kidding."

_"He always sounds serious."_

"So what are you guys doing? And why weren't you playing volleyball?" He asked. "I'm leading them to the _peaceful _place you dumb butt!" Kuja cried. "Peaceful place? What the hell are you saying Kuja?" Zidane questioned.

_"Oh great.. there's no such thing?"_

"Um I am saying that there's a beautiful flower bed where the women can lie down, and sleep." Kuja replied. Zidane was next to roll his eyes. "Question!! Where are we!?" Eiko asked. "Um, we should be near the bed!" Kuja exclaimed digging in his pocket.

".... My map!?" He asked himself, throwing all of the stuff out of his pocket. Zidane picked it up, "Is this... a _thong_!!?" He asked.

_"My gosh."_

"WHAT!?" Kuja turned around and stared at the frilly pink thong in Zidane's hand. Zidane started laughing his ass off. Kuja went red, "Laugh while you can, but the next thing I have to say won't make you laugh!! ..... I LOST THE MAP!!" He shouted.

_"What?"_

"KUJA!!" Garnet, Eiko, and Zidane shouted in unison. "What? Kwehehe. Now who's laughing? We're LOST!! hahaha." Kuja exclaimed.

_"Great. Second year, first day. I'm lost, stuck with Eiko, Zidane, and the worst of all......._

_Kuja."_

"OMG! Zidane! I swear I just saw some eyes in the trees!" Eiko cried. Zidane tilted his head and looked at the trees.

"I left my daggers at the cabin.." Zidane murmured.

"My rod.... back there too." Garnet whispered.

"Hey guys... where's Kuja?" Eiko asked. The three turned around, 'SHIT! KUJA!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Zidane asked.

_"great."_

"Ok the good thing is we don't have a fag with us... the bad thing is... well.... I have no idea where to go!!" He added.

_"Wonderful. Simply wonderful."_

------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER.

Sorry it's short. Noelle's not here so we can't do much without her! Sad isn't it? Well no flames. Please review!!

**BUH BYE!**

**Lindz and Nat**


	17. Yay we're lost

YAY! We're LOST!

_A/N:_

wtf what chapter is this!? ok w/e i guess it doesn't matter anyways! on with the fic!

Thanks! Love, Noelle

"Oh my gosh! We're lost, thanks to you, Kuja Tribal!!!!" Garnet shouted, angrily. Zidane shuddered, "Well if we just sit back and relax we might get eaten by giant mosquitoes!" He bellowed. Garnet rolled her eyes. "This is for the birds!!!!!! This is ALL HIS fault!" Eiko squealed, pointing at Zidane.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did we forget who ran off??? Uh, it was Kuja, guys." Zidane reminded.

_Yeah but he left. NOW we're stuck here!!!!_

"No dur," Eiko whined, "and he's not comin back!" Zidane folded his arms, "Great. Just great." He said sarcastically. "Isn't it?" Garnet asked with some more sarcasm.

"OK...like are we just gonna sit here!? We could be mosquito toast soon enough!" Eiko wailed.

_She's right there._

"Yeah. Let's try to find our way back to Gaia camp! And uh.. if we don't, then uh... ? I dunno.." Zidane affirmed scratching his head.

_We better find our way back!_

"If we don't, I will kill Kuja if I ever see him again!" Eiko shouted. Zidane laughed out loud.

"Seriously. I've had enough with that rat! He's like a disaster!" Garnet added. "I know... hey c'mon, I think I see a light, maybe they decided to come look for us!" Zidane suggested.

"Doubt it. Highly doubt it." Garnet whispered.

Zidane ruffled through the trees, "Hey what's this?" He asked. Garnet and Eiko approached his back, "What's what?" They asked in unison.

Zidane ruffled through more trees, "I see sumthin'!" He shouted. "Is it _human_? Or is it one of those retarded genome friends on yours'?" Eiko questioned.

"OW!" Zidane shouted and fell to the ground. "Are you alright?" Garnet asked, concerned. Zidane stood up, "I think.." He glanced down at his knee, which was bleeding.

"What did you fall down on?" Eiko asked. "I dunno..." Zidane responded, and squatted down. He gaped at the dirt for a second, when all of a sudden he shouted, "W-W-What IS this!!?"

Eiko and Garnet exchanged looks, "Huh? What? What is what?" Eiko asked, timorous. "It's uh...?" Zidane said, and started digging through the leaves which covered the dirt.

"A knife!?!?" He interrogated. He picked it up in his bare hands and placed it in front of the ladies.

"A knife!? But why would a knife be ..... _here_?" Garnet solicited. Zidane shrugged, "Well... um.." Eiko cleared her throat. They stared at her, patiently.

"I um, well... I don't know if this is true.. but once in a scary movie, I um.. I heard that if you find a knife in the sticks.. well, ha ha ha.. um it means you're being stalked..." Eiko explained.

"_Stalked_!? O my GOD!" Garnet cried. Zidane laughed nervously, "Uh... huh... well I don't think so." He said trying to comfort Garnet.

"Zidane! And what if we are _seriously_ being watched?" Garnet asked, frightened. "Uh well... heh heh. We always got my dagger...." Zidane said trying to enlighten her spirits. He dug through his pockets, coins, gum, cards, and even a thong came out.

"What the...?" Eiko asked holding the thong up. "uh... heh heh." Zidane laughed nervously again. "Let me guess.. It's either Beatrix's, or it's Noelle's." Garnet said.

"Neither. It's Lani's." Zidane interrupted. "I HATE her!" Eiko squealed. Garnet rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Now where's your daggers?" She inquired. Zidane grumbled,

"MAN WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!!!!!!" He shouted. "With a crazy stalker!!!!!!!" Eiko added screaming. Garnet sighed loudly. Zidane smirked, "Heeey Dagger, we could always camp here;)" He said.

_LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!_

"You're kidding......right? Me? A Queen? Sleep in the..._dirt_??" Garnet laughed out loud.

Zidane trotted over towards a tree, "Uh...? guys? I think.... I think..." He whispered but no more words came out.

"You think WHAT!? I THINK we're stuck here forever, thanks to your HOMOSEXUAL brother, who is gay, retarded, and not to mention.. a PERVERT! ZIDANE, he wears THONGS!!!!!!!!" Garnet bellowed.

"Shh, you're freaking Michael Meyers out, keep it down." Zidane joked. Garnet folded her arms, "This isn't the time to kid around. I'm freezing, and I'm afraid. Can't we just get moving before I go INSANE?" She asked.

"Yes mah'm, as soon as I find the dead man's body over here." Zidane answered. Garnet rolled her eyes, "He thinks this is funny." She whispered to Eiko.

"Ya well _I_ think this is crazy!" Eiko cried. "I already miss Mog..." She added.

"Guys.. I wasn't kidding about the body.... but it's even worse this time.. it's uh..." Zidane muttered, but he didn't say anymore. Garnet gasped, "What!?" She questioned. Eiko sighed, "GREAT Now we found a dead body! Soon enough, poltergeist will get us too! This is just the worst day EVER!" She cried.

Garnet and Eiko moved over to Zidane.

"Oh my dear god... it IS a body..." Garnet whispered. "You were expecting Prince Charming?" Zidane asked. Garnet rolled her eyes AGAIN. "Hey we already got Prince Charming, now let's get the heck outta here.. I heard something move in the bushes!" Eiko shrieked.

"Who's body is it? Dare to find out?" Zidane asked in a creepy tone, "Garnet he's kidding." Eiko hissed. Garnet shivered, "Zidane STOP! Ok, you're NOT funny!!" She cried. Zidane shrugged, "Whatever it's probably some deer skeletons or sumthin'." He mumbled.

He headed towards the repulsive tree, which had something underneath the leaves.

"Heh heh! Watch ladies, this is better then the movie theatre...... he takes a step.. only to hear the deadly voices of the night,... the animals right behind his tail... when all of a sudden.................!" Zidane whispered but then shouted.

Garnet screamed, along with Eiko.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S....!!!!"

Garnet covered her eyes.

--------------------------

END OF CHAPTER!

hahaha suspense huh? hope u review sry i havent updated... NOW I JUST DID SO BE GAY! ok that was retarded but w/e just review NICELY or else i will stalk u

jk ! seriously.............

thanks well c u lata playas!

-noelle


	18. Believe

Chapter 18:

Believe

″W-What....? Zidane! What is that?″ Garnet and Eiko asked, worriedly. It looks like a skeletons bones... I wish Kuja was hear, his whole pants would be wet! Zidane chucked.

_(Right OK.. so it's a SKELETON!?!)_

Wonderful... thats all we need is a SKELETON! Zidane!!! When are we going to get out of here?? That s all I want! I just want to get home! Garnet mumbled.

Heh! I wonder what this is off from? I didn t know Big Foot existed.. for rizzo! Zidane was awfully excited about all this!

_(Great... we're never gonna get out of here!)_

Can you just get away from the thing and stop staring at it!?! Gosh, maybe it ll pick up and start chasing us! Eiko screeched. Zidane laughed, You re not a very smart summoner! He said.

Garnet put her arms on her hips, She s smarter than YOU Zidane Tribal!!

_(That half is true...)_

Yeah whatever! I m not the one who s scared of some bones! Like, it might just be an animal! Maybe a bear? A uh... bear? Heh heh-h-heh... bear s live out here!?!? Zidane asked worriedly.

I don t know! Can t we just go home? PLEASE!?! Garnet begged. I dunno the way back, ! Zidane growled. What did you just call me!?? Garnet asked, in a barmy voice.

GUYS! This isn t a time for fightin ! Like... there s somethin out there! I just know it! Eiko squealed. Zidane shrugged, OK... so Dag, I dunno the way back! He said.

_(Dag? .... Dagger?)_

Oh my gosh! What did you just call me Zidane!? Garnet questioned. Zidane turned, Nottin, forget it! Now where would a faggot go? He asked, facing every direction.

_(Faggot? Oh... he mean's Kuja!)_

Eh-er.. Don t ask me! Eiko cried. We never found out what sort of animal this is! Garnet adjoined.

Damn it... I forgot! What is it?? Eh... how do we know? Zidane asked. It s a friend of your s! A voice griped behind them. They turned around, and found a man with long white hair, and a tail...

_(Kuja?)_

Kuja! W-What, IS this!?! Zidane asked, apprehensively. Like, bro... it would be your good o bud! ... Vivi. Kuja explained. They all jumped, What the hell!? You re gonna pay! Zidane bellowed.

_(He doesn't have his dagger!)_

Zidane stop! You don t have a weapon!Garnet cried, pulling Zidane away from Kuja. DAMN!!! Zidane shouted, angrily. Kuja smirked.

_(We need to do something... or else--)_

Stand back everyone! I hissed. Zidane s beautiful blue eyes widened. I lofted my rod, and said words silently,

_" Great Bahamut... come forth.."_

Zidane and Eiko stared in awe.

A great dark indigo Eidolon came forth. Jumping from the sky, causing wonderful non-elemental damage to the opponent (Kuja).

SCORE! As much as Garnet had summoned, the total HP decreased was 10,000 HP!

Zidane and Eiko stared in complete amazement. Kuja fell down to his knees,

F- .... you, SUMMONERS!!! He squealed, fading away slowly.

Dear power of the genome s.... GIVE ME THE POWER! Kuja shouted. Larger, lengthy arms grew from his original arms. His hair turned completely red, and his outfit turned into a complete change of armor. His size turned to immense.

He s turned into a Eidolon!! Eiko whimpered. Garnet backed away. Kuja knocked her down with a powerful magic attack.

Infinity magic? What s that!?! Garnet asked, weakly. Something kids like you cannot play with! Kwhehehehehe! Kuja laughed, in respond.

My...... MP! It s all gone! Garnet cried.

_(I think I've read of these things! Your magic power never comes back! And your health stays at 1 all battle!)_

It doesn t come back! Eiko added. I..... Garnet whispered, Good bye guys.... it was nice meeting you... She asserted, weakly. Zidane s jaw dropped.

NO! Eiko cried. And reached for her rod,

INFINITY! Kuja shouted again, it stroke Eiko. DANG! Eiko squealed. Zidane looked at the two s and then at Kuja, with hatred in his eyes,

.... Well... Bro... looks like it s just me an you! Mwhahaha! Kuja shouted.

Stop! A voice bellowed. It was a loud deep voice. Sounded very familiar. Whoever it was, they jumped on Kuja, as if wrestling him.

OMG what are you doing!?! A s voice asked, worriedly. Noelle Ford appeared from the entrance of where they were. The boy that was wrestling Kuja jumped up. TRACE! Don t ever do that again to me, hunnie, I thought I lost ya! Noelle cried.

I owe you big-time, Trace. Zidane mumbled.

Hey are the two biatch s over there, ok? Noelle asked, not really concerned. Zidane shook his head, I dunno... I dont think so! He shouted. Noelle grabbed a phoenix down. It s lucky we came! she cried.

_(Ugh... my head hurts like heck.)_

Hey you ok? I perked my head up to see Zidane, Trace, and Noelle.

_(Who.... where's Kuja?)_

W-Where s .... Kuja? I questioned. Trace was about to start explaining, but Zidane butted in, I defeated him! Trace ed his brows.

Really?? Eiko asked getting up.

Yeah... Zidane answered. Eiko ran up to him and jumped in his arms, ZIDANE YOU RE THE BEST!!!! She squealed. Zidane put her down, Eh--heh. He laughed nervously, as he noticed Trace s frown. You guys are gay! OK... first thing Zidane you totally did not save them! It was my man! Remember? Noelle asked.

Whatever I don t believe you! Eiko squealed, hugging onto Zidane.

Zidane pushed her away, Yeah it was all me! He said taking all the credit. Well Mr. Know everything... you can find your own way home! Later dude! C mon Noelle. Trace bellowed, grabbing Noelle by the butt, Noelle slapped him.

_(Um right.)_

Let s go. Garnet said. Zidane stalked behind her, Hey... any thanks from you? He asked. Garnet turned around, Oh! Thanks, She slapped him, for being a idiot to Trace! Zidane rubbed his nose, Hey c mon... you never believe me! He cried.

END OF CHAPTER!

**hey yea i updated! please review!! no flames! hey here's the question of the chapter....**

**Where's Kuja?**

**A. Hiding**

**B. KO'ed for now**

**C. Ready to kick some butt(LOL)**

**D. Back at camp doing something evil.**

**OR E. Gone forever...**

**SEE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**luv yaz**

**Noelle**


	19. The hero

Chapter 19:

Mr. Hero

"O my gosh I can't believe YOU took the fame for someone else, Zidane Tribal!" Garnet grumbled. "Heey.. it was fun." Zidane said. Garnet slapped him, "Owwwch. Geez and I thought queen's were supposed to be weak." Zidane muttered. "Can we just go I think it's getting dark…" Eiko squealed.

_After I beat Zidane up, yes we can go._

"She's right! We should go!" Zidane said trying to get out of a long day of yelling sessions. Garnet sighed, "Whatever… sure." Zidane turned around, "Heh heh.. so uhh.. which way ladies?" He asked.

_Wonderful._

"Why are you asking us? We're not the idiot who got us LOST in the first place, and who took credit from Trace!" Garnet shouted. They all grew quiet, ".. Umm.. ok.. well.. let's go.. this way… " Zidane added. They all refused.

"Ok so you just wanna sit out here waiting for mosquitos to suck the blood outta you?" He questioned. Garnet shivered, "eeww. I hate mosquitoes. Ugh. C'mon Eiko, let us continue.." She said. Eiko started following Zidane, "NO! Not with him.. let's find our OWN way back. Since Mr. Know it all over here thinks he's such a hero, I think he can find his own way back." Garnet pointed out.

"Hey c'mon.. like you ladies can really survive without me…" Zidane uttered.

_We can. We'll make it back without your help!_

"I thought you liked me?" Zidane asked staring into Garnet's eyes directly. Eiko growled, "GUYS! This isn't time to get all GOOGLEY EYE'D! WE GOTTA GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE BEFORE DARK!"

"Whoa.. alright ok? But I'm comin—" Zidane started but Garnet butted in, "No you aren't! I'm not getting lost again!" She exclaimed, and started walking to the left side of the woods. "Garnet….! Uugh." Zidane stomped on the dirt, "This sucks."

"Garnet! Wait for meee! Don't leave me here with Zidane!" Eiko squealed.

_Deserves him right._

"Have you seen Zidane?" Cinna asked Macrus. Marcus shook his head, "No. Not at all! Have you?" He asked. "Nope that's why I was asking you."

"Haha leave Zidane alone, he's with his lil princess!" Baku retorted coming out of the bathroom. "B-But boss! He could be lost.. I mean, remember he said he was goin' to the woods? That woods is supposedly.. HAUNTED!" Cinna bellowed. "Geez chill down. Zidane can handle anything on his own." Blank's voice echoed as he walked out of his bedroom. "Yeah he's probably getting' ready for a big date with QUEEN Garnet!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yeah really. I wonder if he'll go for 3rd base? Hehe." Blank kidded. "By now Garnet prolly has him around her lil' finger." Cinna mumbled. They all laughed, "No no no! They're probably 'partying' in the woods, haha get it? Partying.. bwahahahaha!" Baku shouted, laughing.

"Geez. They HAVE to leave me, don't they?" Zidane asked himself. He kicked some rocks, and looked around, blankly. "If I knew where I was this wouldn't be so bad." He muttered.

"Yes, if only you knew…" Another voice whispered. Zidane turned around, "What! W-Who's there?" He asked, freaking out. "You thought I could just be killed like that, did you not?" The voice questioned.

"Kuja!" Zidane asked, "what the hell! Where are you?"

"Poor little Zidane… all alone in a forest! Kwehehehehe! And you thought you killed me didn't you? If you haven't guessed by now, genome's live FOREVER! At least the powerful one's. That is why I am still here. As for you.. you won't be here.. not when I—"

"Garnet! You sure Zidane will be OK?" Eiko asked, stopping Garnet.

_Positive. Thieves always make it out all right in the end._

"Well.. he HAS a weapon, doesn't he?" Garnet questioned. "Umm.. yeaah.. but what if all of a sudden some weird big thing jumped out and ate him?" Eiko inquired, worriedly. "Wow. You have a very creative imagination, but I doubt it." Garnet responded.

"Haha Zidane.. say goodbye to gaia." Kuja started waving his arms up In the air, laughing evilly. Zidane equipped his dagger, "No way! I'm NEVER gonna let you do that to my country!" He shouted. Kuja stopped. "You DARE come and try to stop me? If so.. then I will---" He added, but stopped, "I will…. Well I do not know but I will NOT LET YOU!"

Zidane grabbed his dagger, and shoved it before Kuja's heart, "Is that what you think brother! You FAG you'll NEVER destroy Gaia while I'm around!" Zidane bellowed. "Shut up! Yes I will, and you will be nothing but a mere INSECT compared to my great strength! Now move, TRAITOR!" Kuja growled, laughing, and with malicious strength, he put out his arms and made a bolt of lightning strike Zidane three times. Zidane fell to the ground, unstable. "Poor Zidane..! Watch as the world becoems MINE… FOREVER!" Kuja danced and sang, and then jumped up making a great ball of fire, then him and Zidane floated up to the top of the whole earth, "Here we go! Watch carefully, Zidane! As I destroy your earth. What? What am I sayin? Bwahahaha.. it's MY earth!" Kuja exclaimed. Zidane groaned, "aren't you supposed to be like buying new thongs or dresses or getting a make over or something! Why the hell are you taking over Gaia, what does it have in store for you!"

"What? What you say VERMIN! OUT OF MY WAY! This is MY world! And I will have all the thongs in the world if I take over it now… kwehehehe. Just imagine me in all those pretty frilly fluffy pink thongs:D can't wait…" Kuja exclaimed, and did a little dance. "Retarded fagget.. I'm so sick of this.." Zidane muttered, and grabbed something out of his pocket. It was his BEST weapon. Kuja looked at it, laughing, and giggling, and dancing.

"You'll be laughing when you're dead too." Zidane grumbled, he then stuck out his dagger and pushed it into Zidane's heart as hard as he could. Kuja stopped laughing and giggling realizing what Zidane was doing. Kuja backed away and fired all his last magic spells at Zidane. Just then a large shout of lightning was made, and Kuja fell off the entire earth, floating. Just floating. Zidane found himself in the same boat, but just then.. the world was blacked out.

"Gaarnet! WAKE UP!" A voice screamed in Garnet's ear. Garnet woke up rubbing her head,

_Was it.. just a dream?_

"… Eiko? .. Where's Zidane? Where's Kuja?" Garnet asked, nervously. Eiko looked at her worriedly, "Umm. Zidane just got back at camp! Kuja's dead, remember? Umm.. 'Trace' killed him.." She explained.

_So none of the stuff I imagined, happened?_

"Oh…" Garnet mumbled. "But hey.. remember when we had a dance last year! Well Beatrix said we're having one this year too! Isn't that awesome!" Eiko asked, excitedly. "…. O.. yeah.." Garnet replied, still a little confused from her dream. "Yup! Well I'm going over to Vivi's, we're gonna watch a movie, then try to figure out what song we're gonna dance to! Well buh bye!" Eiko squealed, and darted out of the room.

Strange… 

Garnet sighed, holding her forehead. She got up off of her bed, and looked out the window. The Tantalus group was lighting a bon fire.

So tonight's the annual "tell a story" bon fire night? 

Garnet wondered. She noticed Zidane getting some fire wood. She couldn't help but stare. Then she realized he was talking to Noelle and Trace.

I wonder if he apologized for taking all the credit? 

Garnet wondered. She saw them all laugh. Somehow, someway, she wished she was right there at the second.

What were they talking about? 

Was she jealous that he was talking to Noelle?

_No.._

She shook her head, and closed the blinds. She sighed again, realizing that she had nothing else to do, so she walked out to the bon fire.

"Yeah so he was like go inside and I did and then I came out later and he's like…GOT YA! I was like wtf?" Noelle explained to Trace and Zidane. They both laughed along with her. Garnet approached them,

"Umm.. hello guys." She said. They all just looked at her, like she was an outcast or something. Zidane looked at her the hardest.

_What? You know you've seen me before._

She then remembered being so mean to Zidane after he took credit for Trace.

_Sure he did do it, but I shouldn't have been so cruel._

So sucking in her gut she said, "Zidane can I speak to you for a second? Alone?" She questioned. Zidane followed her towards a private hideout near the fire.

"Listen, Zidane, I wanted to apologize for being so.. well you know, cruel, to you about that whole Trace thing.." Garnet said. Zidane said nothing. "So.. I am sorry.." She added. Zidane smiled, "It's fine. I was being a jerk.. dunno why I did it but…it's just me I guess." He added.

_Cocky as always._

"Alrighty then…" Garnet said. They both laughed, "So.. what are you doing tonight?" Zidane asked. "Nothing.. just most likely hanging around for the story telling… you?" Garnet inquired. "Sounds borin'. I have a great idea for the both of us to do…" Zidane added. "… What's that?" Garnet asked, sort of worried."Weell… you like ta party?" Zidane asked.

_Great.. more trouble._

"Zidane. If I go to a party with you.. someone is going to get hurt, killed, or drunk or something. I know it." Garnet responded. "Hey.. are you callin me bad luck?" Zidane asked, insulted. "No.. but it's just every time I go somewhere with you, something bad happens." Garnet explained. "Yeah well nothin's gonna happen this time! It'll be fun! Promise." Zidane verified. "Well…. Ok. I'll go, but if something happens.. I will be so mad at you Zidane Tribal." Garnet warned. "Hey nothin's gonna happen, k? It's gonna be great, babe!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Ok.. I thought I told you to 'never' call me babe?" Garnet grumbled. "Sorry.. geez, you better be in a better mood t'night! I'll come get you at….. six. Be ready… well see ya later babe—I mean, uhh, Garnet..heh heh." Zidane added, walking away.

_Great.. just great._

End of chapter

So what do u think?

Alright sum questions for nxt chapter

What is guna happen the party?

garnet and zidane r guna git down

zidanes guna get drunk

kujas guna show up in his frilly thong

trace and noelle r guna be their

OR garnet is seriously guna have the best night EVER

Wheres kuja?

in the forest

buying thongs

getting a makeover

dead

OR gittin all ready 4 the big party

Eiko and vivi are…

in luv

just friends

crushing over each other

goin 2 the party togetha

out shoppin

aand when am I goin to update?

soon!

2 years from now

durin the summer:D

nxt week:P

or NEVER:P hehehe

Well R&R! THANX

With luv,

noelle…


	20. Lets get blown I mean drunk

Chapter 20.

Let's get blown! Cough Drunk!

"Umm.. _this_ is the party?" Garnet asked, as Zidane and her walked into the Tantalus cabin.

There was many people there. But the people that stood out the most were probably Blank who was passed out on the couch, Cinna who was hiccupping and holding a beer in his hand, smirking. Baku was dancing (well more like wobbling) and had a beer in his hand, and Marcus was singing "These boots were made for walking" By Jessica Simpson.

"Interesting." Was the only comment Garnet could say. Zidane just laughed, "Hey, get used to it. Parties at the Tantalus place are always like this."

"Ziddy mah man!" Exclaimed Baku, practically knocking Zidane over with a beer bottle. Zidane luckily ducked, he also ducked Baku's friendly hug. Or.. so called friendly hug.

"Ziddy?" Garnet inquired, confused. She then giggled, "Is that your new nick name?" Quickly Zidane shook his head, as if saying, "No and hell no."

"Garnet!" Garnet turned around to face Vivi and Eiko holding hands, smiling. (Or at least Eiko was, I can't tell with Vivi:P).

"Hello everyone!" Garnet exclaimed. She was extremely happy to see everyone. This party might seem like a drunk's party, but hey, she could at _least_ enjoy herself.

"Drink up babe." Slurred Marcus as he handed Garnet a shot. Garnet grabbed it from him, and then poured it down his shirt. All of her friends laughed forever.

"Hey Garnet. You say you don't drink, huh?" Asked Zidane, breaking the laughter. Garnet nodded, politely.

"Why not? You should at _least_ try it." Zidane provoked.

_I should, shouldn't I? Take more chances... _

"All right, Sir Zidane. Do you mind pouring me one?" Garnet said. Zidane winked at her, and bowed, "Of course m'lady." He then headed over towards Marcus, grabbing a shot from the drunk man.

Zidane handed Garnet the drink.

-

After a couple of hours almost everyone was drunk. Except for Vivi and Eiko of course. They weren't even allowed to drink.

"We should plaaay spin the b-bottle." Zidane suggested, slurring at almost every word.

"Hoy hoy hoy, great idea, lad." Steiner said in a weird voice. Garnet burped, "Why the hell am I a Q-Queen anyways? I suck." She groaned, and took a drink from Marcus' tray.

"Guys are you OK?" Eiko asked coming into the room.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's just a few drinks.." Said Zidane. He started then laughing out loud for no apparent reason. Garnet joined him. Steiner belched loudly making them all laugh at his rudeness.

"Wow." Was all Vivi and Eiko could say or think. Never had they seen their friends in this position before.

"Hey I got an idea! L-Let's get blown." Slurred Zidane giggling. Marcus and Cinna giggled girly like.

"Darn Zidane. You are _so_ immature." Garnet hissed, and hiccupped.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Aliens invading!" Zidane cried. "No way. Go away!" Garnet shouted to the door.

"But I bought some new thongs I'd like to show you!" It was definitely Kuja, and the disgust was placed on everyone's face. "Didn't I kick his ass?" Asked Trace.

"I don't freaking (hiccup) know!" Replied Zidane. "Just open the door and let's see his new thongs." Steiner said, giggling. Zidane gasped, "Whoa! Has Sir Rusto-lot turned gay?"

"Not another Kuja." Mumbled Garnet. Zidane giggled and poured a whole bottle of beer on Steiner's head.

"Ha ha ha. Silly Rusty." Zidane said, and pointed, laughing. Rusty cough I mean Steiner pushed him playfully, "Hah hah, Zidane! You've always been a trouble maker."

_Wow this really is getting weirder and weirder._

"Damn it! Can we play spin the bottle yet?" Whined Cinna. "Yay! I want to play, I want to play!" Zidane moaned.

"I'll kiss.. Garnet!" Marcus said.

_Oh no you won't.. disgusting pervert._

"No! Disgusting. You put those filthy hands on me and I'll remove them. One by one." Threatened Garnet, moving away from him.

"Aww baby, c'mere, who's ya mommy?" Marcus asked, trying to hug Garnet, who was trying to get away from him. Zidane was practically passed out at the moment, and everyone else was watching, amused.

"Damn it you freakin' spoiled brat kid! You think yer so smart and shit, well guess what bitch? You're nothing but the filthy rat your fat ass mom is." Shouted Marcus, trying to slap Garnet.

_What the hell is his problem?_

"The hell's your problem!" Garnet asked, running away from his slap. Marcus grumbled, and grabbed Garnet, pushing him close to her, squeezing her with his hands.

_I.. can't breathe! Get the hell off me you sick perverted ass hole!_

Garnet winced, "GET THE HELL OF ME YOU SICK PERVERTED ASS HOLE!" She bellowed. Just then Zidane popped his head up rubbing it he looked at Marcus who was suffocating Garnet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zidane asked, pushing Marcus off Garnet. Marcus just sat there, drunk as can be, laughing his ass off. Zidane turned to Garnet, who was crying at the moment.

"I.. can't take this anymore.. Sorry Zidane." Whispered Garnet, dashing out the door. Zidane followed after he shouting her name, "Garnet! Where are you going!"

_A place to get away from these disgusting ass hole's that you call your friends._

Garnet fell down as soon as she ran into Kuja.

"Wow! Someone's in a big hurry!" Kuja observed. Garnet got up, not even bother to reply.

"Has Zidane hurt you? My dearest friend, don't let that monkey hurt you. He's nothing but trouble." Kuja explained. Garnet looked at him in the eye and said,

"Kuja. It's _not_ Zidane! It's his friends. They're all self-centered perverted jerks. Kind of like you. Now LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She cried, using as much language and temper as she could.

She dashed out of the cabin, and fell to the floor crying.

_Why is this happening? Why are they all against me now? What did I do? I'm nothing like my mother. She's not even my real mother! So why are people comparing me? _

Just then she heard foot steps coming towards her.

_Zidane._

He came walking towards her, and sat down next to her.

"He says.. I'm like my mother. Zidane. I never want to be like my mother. My mother has killed thousands of people in her lifetime.." Garnet whispered. Zidane put his arm around her.

"_Dagger_. Don't listen to him. He's drunk and has no clue what he's saying. You're not like Brahne. You're you.. and you always will be. Don't let some ugly, dumb ass jerk like him judge you." He said, softly.

Garnet turned to him to meet his blue eyes. She loved those eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes.. she just got lost in them so much. She then hugged him tightly,

"Thank you. " She whispered.

"You wanna go back to your cabin?" Asked Zidane, concern in his eyes.

_I've never seen him so serious._

"Yeah. I should head back.. it's really late." Garnet replied. Zidane got up, offering a hand to her. She accepeted it, letting him pull her up.

"You want me to walk you back?" He asked. Garnet glanced at him, "That would be.. lovely." She said softly. Zidane gave her a cute smile, and put his hand out. She smiled, giggling, "M'lady, shall I walk your beauty home?" Zidane said.

"I would be honored to be walked home by my charming prince." Garnet added, accepting his hand. Zidane grinned at her. They walked passed the cabins not letting go of each other's hands.

"Guess I'm a pretty lucky guy walking you home, eh?" Zidane said, smirking like there was no tomorrow. Garnet pushed him playfully, "Oh, really? Well I would consider myself lucky.. at least to Eiko. She would do anything to be in my place." She said, laughing.

"She doesn't like have pictures of me all over her walls or anything, does she?" Asked Zidane, a serious look smacked on his face. Garnet smiled, and continued walking,

"No. Afraid not." Finally they were standing outside of Garnet's cabin.

"So. Guess this is it." Zidane said. Garnet turned to him, "Yeah. Well.. I had fun tonight... when you walked me home. Thanks." She whispered. Zidane waved to her.

Garnet fiddled with her keys trying to get in. Zidane started walking away.

_Damn it._

She sighed and turned away, "Zidane. You happen to have an extra place for me to stay?" She asked. Zidane turned around smirking,

"Maybe."

-

"Don't worry about it." Zidane said, flagging Garnet's thanks. Garnet lied down on his couch. After a while, she dozed off.

Zidane watched her sleep in peace. He grabbed a blanket and put it around her, smiling.

"Good night Dag."

"Good night Zidane..."

Zidane smirked and bent down to kiss her,

"ZIDANE!"

Garnet shouted, pushing him. Zidane fell to the floor laughing his ass off. Garnet looked mad for a second but realizing his humor out of it, she gave him a small smile.

"Good night beautiful." Zidane said, turning off all the lights.

-

end of chapter.

no author notes so just review & we'll both be happy! yay!

-elle.


	21. Final Chapter

Chapter 21.

Final Chapter of A Princess Named Garnet:

We'll met once again.

.-

Garnet woke up the next morning not feeling too well. Her head ached from trying out the alcohol that wasn't necessarily the "ultimate" treat for her taste. She never liked alcohol anyways. She tried some wine once before but that didn't turn out well.

She opened her eyes to reveal an unfamiliar living-room.

_Where am I? I can't remember anything from last night!_

She rubbed her head trying to figure out her surroundings. Just then, a familiar blonde haired genome walked out of the kitchen smiling, "Mornin' sweetie!" He said in a cheerful tone.

_Ok why is Zidane here? Where am I? What happened? Ugh._

"You look a bit… uh grumpy. Need a pick me up? 'Cus I have a really good idea for one…" He added. Knowing the pervert Zidane was Garnet took absolutely no chances, "Um no thanks. What happened last night?" She inquired.

Zidane cocked an eye brow at her, "Uh… we went to a party. And then you got drunk and Marcus started yellin' at you and I had to take you home and you couldn't get in the door so you asked if you could crash here!" The blonde explained.

_I must have been drunk to ask to stay at his place._

"Well I shall be going now then." Garnet announced getting up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zidane shouted. "What?" Garnet asked. "Your welcome." Zidane said smirking. "Um.. ? Okay. Then I'm welcome. Bye." Garnet said walking out leaving a confused Zidane.

-

Garnet walked into her cabin. Eiko was on the bed making out with Vivi.

_Eww…._

"Pardon me? Can you just get a room?" Garnet asked disgusted. "Already have one." Eiko responded. Garnet almost hurled. "Okay then." She said and walked out.

_Okay? Now what am I supposed to do?_

"Why hello there, beautiful." A voice that she definitely did not want to hear said. "Kuja! What do you want?" She asked, backing away from him. "Everyone's saying Zidane raped you last night!" Exclaimed Kuja.

_More like you, yourself, and …. Umm… you?_

"Whatever." Garnet said starting to walk away from him. "Come on! I want to be friends!" Kuja cried. "Well go kiss a tree then." Garnet grumbled.

_I doubt even the tree would want to be friends with that creep though._

"Leave her alone." A voice said. Garnet saw Zidane come out with his daggers in his hands. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr.Seductive. How's life?" Asked Kuja. Garnet rolled her eyes, "Zidane. I'm out of here." She said starting to walk away.

"Go buy some thongs and a new dress for your girliness!" Zidane snapped and followed after Garnet.

-

"Why are you following me?" Asked Garnet. "Uh, I dunno. I was bored." Replied Zidane. "So much for camp." Mumbled Garnet. "Hey we still have the bonfire dance comin' up, what d'ya say?" Zidane asked sitting on the grass.

"I say yes." Garnet replied looking at him. He did have the most beautiful blue eyes!

"Same here. Wanna go TOGETHER?" Asked Zidane smirking. "Well… we had fun last time. I guess it couldn't kill." Responded Garnet. "So. You partied a little "too hard" last night, eh?" Zidane asked winking.

"I didn't do anything really dense did I?" Asked Garnet. "Nope." Zidane replied.

"So! What song we gonna do this time for the dance?" Zidane asked. "I don't know any good songs." Garnet mumbled. "Oh I got one! How about 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain." Suggested Zidane.

"Umm.. I don't know it." Garnet said embarrassed. Zidane put a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah I was planning on letting you borrow it." He then paused, "Wait! You broke my CD last time!"

Garnet laughed. "Funny?" Zidane asked and gave her a goofy smile, pushing her. Garnet pushed him back, "Yes it is." She said. "Okay. You got a weeeird sense of humor but I'm not gonna get on your bad side or you _will_ break my CD." Zidane muttered. Garnet folded her arms, "Whatever Zidane Tribal."

"You like sayin' my whole name don't you?" He asked. "What?" "You say it A LOT!" Zidane exclaimed. Garnet just rolled her eyes gazing at the sky.

"So. Wanna do someth'n fun?" Zidane asked his eyes directly looking at her face. "As in? Another one of your drunk parties?" Inquired Garnet. Zidane laughed, "No way! I'd never put you through that again."

_But it wouldn't surprise me if you did._

"Y'know what today is though, right?" He asked. Garnet's face looked puzzled, "What?" She asked. "The fourth of July! Duh! Only the most romantic night EVER!" Zidane replied. Garnet chuckled at him, "You're so naïve, Zidane." She observed. "Thanks! So I was wonderin' if you wanted to get it on tonight and-" Zidane stopped realizing Garnet was glaring at him when he said "get it on".

"Oops sorry." Zidane said, "I meant 'watch fireworks'." He added laughing. Garnet stood up, her hands on her hips, "Can I trust you?" She asked. "I dunno. That's somethin' you should know." Zidane replied. Garnet smiled at him and looked at the sky. Zidane noticed she was shivering, "Cold?" He asked.

"A tiny bit." Garnet replied. Zidane looked down, "C'mon in the grass, it's warmer down here." He said. Garnet sat down shyly when they heard a few fire crackers. Zidane pulled Garnet close to him, "Still cold?" He asked.

"Not really." Garnet responded. Zidane smirked and pointed to many fireworks dancing in the sky. "Pretty." Garnet whispered. "… Yeah. Kinda like you." Zidane added.

Garnet looked at him, realizing they were about a centimeter away from each other.

"if you want we could go inside, but y'know.." Zidane began, "No. I like it out here." Garnet interrupted. Zidane went silent, "Um, ok." He started getting up, "Where are you… going?" Garnet asked shyly.

"I was gonna get some wood, mebbe start a fire. Sounds romantic, huh?" Zidane asked. Garnet rolled her eyes but Zidane noticed a cute smile form on her face as she turned away.

In a minute, Zidane was back with some wood. He light up a huge bonfire and smirked at Garnet, who looked cold again.

He walked over to her, and put his arms around her bringing her close. "Hey look!" Zidane exclaimed pointing to a shooting firework. Garnet smiled as her eyes lit up from seeing it. Zidane turned to her. "What do you think?" He asked. "It's… wonderful." Garnet responded not looking at him, "Thank you." Zidane looked at her confused, "Huh?" He asked.

"This morning. I didn't know what you were talking about. But.. thanks for letting me stay with you last night." Garnet responded. Zidane laughed, "Took ya a while." He added. Garnet just shook her head.

"ROMEO AND JUILET! IT'S BED TIME!" Kuja shouted. "SHUT UP!" Garnet and Zidane bellowed at him in unison.

"Gayja…" Zidane muttered. "He needs help." Garnet added. "Yeah he needs to stop wearing skirts and make up." Zidane said. They both laughed. "So. After the camp dance I guess camp's almost over." Zidane said.

"Yeah… guess so." Mumbled Garnet. "We may be two different worlds apart, but Zidane… please come visit me." She added. Zidane looked up at the sky, "I dunno if Rusty'll let me in." He said. "Well.. then do whatever btu I want to see you… please?" Garnet asked. Zidane turned to her, nodding.

"Alrighty." He said. They both laughed to their "inside" joke. "Don't hurt anyone though." Garnet said. "Aww man! Ruined my plan. I was gonna kick Rusty outta the way and—" Zidane was interrupted by Garnet's eyes watching the sky intent.

She turned to him. "And what?" She asked. "And uh.. be right back!" Zidane exclaimed dashing into his cabin.

He came out with a jam box, "There!" Garnet cocked her brow, "Umm.. what's that for?" She asked. "Music!" Zidane responded and put it on.

He put on 'BYOB' by System of a down. "What on earth are you playing?" Asked Garnet. Zidane smirked, "The best rock you can get!" He exclaimed. Garnet rolled her eyes,

"Okay." Zidane smirked at her. She ignored him.

"So. This would be the perfect time for my kiss since I've been so romantic t'night." Zidane said taking a seat by Garnet. He smiled innocently.

Garnet just looked at him as if he was crazy, "Have you ever been with a girl before?" She asked and started laughing. "Duh!" Zidane replied smirking. "You're not supposed to tell a girl to kiss you…" Garnet said looking up at the sky, "You're supposed to wait for the moment."

"Well when would be a good moment?" Zidane asked looking up. Garnet turned to him,

"Umm…"

"Now."

"Now?" Zidane asked. "Yes." Garnet replied and leaned in. Zidane did the same as their lips met peacefully.

Zidane moved out smirking, "Wow! I didn't know Queen's could kiss so good!" He exclaimed laughing. Garnet smiled, "Well.. you haven't seen anything _yet_ Zidane Tribal!" She exclaimed and leaned in kissing him again for a long time.

She leaned out. Zidane's eyes were huge with surprise. Just then rainbow colored fireworks were shot in the air. The two watched them peacefully. Zidane then turned to Garnet, making Garnet turn to him. "You aren't thinking any perverted thoughts again are you Zidane?" Garnet asked. Zidane smiled looking down, "It's hard not to. You're so beautiful, Dagger." He said.

_Why does he always call me that now?.. Oh well._

Garnet just smiled at him, and turned around. "You're not too bad looking yourself for a boy with a tail." She said and started laughing. Zidane folded his arms, "Hey!" He exclaimed and smirked, "Now you're in trouble. NEVER insult my tail!" He said and grabbed her up from the ground, "Oh what are you going to do!" Garnet asked sarcastically acting scared.

"Let's see. I could walk outta your life right now." Zidane said cocking a brow. "You wouldn't." Garnet said. "Could." Zidane corrected. "But you wouldn't." Garnet added. "and just why not?" Zidane asked. Garnet smiled, "because you'd know I'd go crazy."

"I do?" Zidane asked smirking. "Yes you do." Garnet answered. "Okay then." Zidane said.

Just then he smelled fire and turned around. The fire was getting into the grass!

"Dagger move!" He shouted, "Huh?" Garnet asked. Zidane grabbed her hand moving her away from the fire, "Oh my god!" Garnet squealed seeing the giant fire.

"We gotta tell the counselors.. this could be bad." Zidane said. Garnet followed him to the counselor's office.

"A fire?" They all rushed to extinguish it, while Zidane and Garnet watched in suspense.

Were they going to get it out or was it going to burn down everything?

"Shit.." Garnet heard Zidane cuss.

"Crap… look." He said pointing to the fire. It was burning one of the cabins!

"That's my cabin!" Cried Garnet. "Really?" Zidane asked turning to her. "Eiko's in there!" Garnet shouted sprinting towards the cabin.

"Wait! Dag! You can't it's gonna burn down and—" Zidane began. Garnet faced him, "Come ON Zidane! Have a heart." She snapped. Zidane shrugged and followed her towards the cabin.

Garnet dashed in to be greeted with smoke. "EIKO!" She shouted looking around. "Dagger! I'm not going in there! It's too dangerous, you should get out" Zidane said. "Shut up Zidane!" Garnet grumbled. Just then she felt herself get light headed, "I… can't… breathe…" She whispered and fell to her feet.

"Dagger!" Zidane shouted picking her up, "Damn! This place is done for!" He cried and ran out with Garnet in his arms.

-

END.

Ahhh! The suspense! Whats gonna happen? Too bad. This stories done see the sequel to it though:

You're not alone.

It's what happens to Garnet after she gets knocked out. She goes back to the castle, but will she ever see Zidane again? Maybe yes, maybe no. See for yourself:P I'll be putting it up soon.


	22. Author's Notes

-The End-

Author's Beautiful Notes:

Hiya! It's me, Rikku! (Noelle). I'm perfectly fine & everything I'm just updating like CRAZY! Anyways if you want to see what happens next you're gonna have to READ & REVIEW my sequel to it which would happen to be "You're Not Alone!". Yup. Will Zidane keep his promise and come back to Garnet… or not? Hehe. That's for YOU to find out(!) And also all you Zidane/Garnet fans, check out my story "Bittersweet Romance" based on the awesome midi from Final Fantasy IX. ROCK ON ZIDANE & DAGGER!

-Rikku :D


End file.
